


Falling In Love With Your Best Friend, (Who Also Is The True Alpha)

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Kate Argent, Evil Theo Raeken, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Near Death, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Telepathy, Torture, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a problem, his feelings for his best friend Scott is growing meanwhile everyone thinks that he is dating Malia which he isn't because well Malia has a thing for Kira. In Stiles mind its all a big mess honestly. Plus add on helping Scott with his pack, Derek, worrying about Kate and everything else, what can he do? Plus something big is coming to Beacon Hills and it'll test everyone...<br/>(This takes place after the final of Season 4 and what I think would happen in Season 5. I suck at summaries but read it anyways?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Seem To Getting Better... Ish

I groaned while I tried to get free from the cuffs that my dad had me cuffed to his desk before I heard my phone go off, answering it not bothering to see who it was. “This is Stiles cuffed to his father’s desk speaking, how may I try to help you?” I sighed heavily before hearing a familiar chuckle, grinning realizing it was Scott. “Stiles do I need to ask why you are cuffed to your dads desk or do I just need to come get you free.” I heard him sigh, knowing he was trying his hardest not to laugh at me while I groaned at me. “Yes please! And hey its only because I went to New Mexico to save your furry ass, so yes come free me please!” I shouted as I heard him laughing, saying he would be there soon, before hanging up while I tried to calm my heart while I thought about this well this whole thing.

Somewhere along this crazy adventure of ours I realized I love Scott more than a brother kind of way, more like, pin me to the wall and fuck me hard please way. I think it started after or maybe it was before the Nogitsune that possessed me. Funny thing is everyone thinks that me and Malia are together but were really not, she’s just covering for me like I’m covering for her. She actually in love Kira, which I shouldn’t find funny but I do since she’s dating Scott how I want to actually be with, which don’t get me wrong I love Malia like a sister and no I did not sleep with her, like everyone thinks that I did…

“Stiles,” I jumped as I was broken out of my thoughts to see Scott standing in front of me, trying to hide the fact that he was going to laugh. “Um hey man, how long were you standing there?” I asked as I tried to ignore the blush creeping across my face. “A good bit actually, I said your name a few times but you seemed to be in deep thought. What’s up?” He asked as he stepped forward before breaking the cuffs before rubbing my wrist, sighing some as I looked at him, trying to figure out how to not totally lie to him. Since the Nogitsune thing, which I try not to think about or I start to get guilty and blame myself though I know it wasn’t all my fault, but Scott has been keeping more of a watch on me after that which made it harder to hide my growing feelings for the Alpha friend.

“Just… this whole thing, I mean Kate is still on the loose, which I don’t get why she just won’t stay fucking dead. Peter was helping her, which I shouldn’t be that shocked because I never really believe the whole, “I’m a better man and I want to help” bullshit, he just still power hungry as before he died, you almost got killed because of him.. Just...“ I stopped sighing as Scott pulled me into a tight hug, nodding while he sighed as well, ignoring how my heart speeds up some. “I know Stiles this whole thing fucking sucks as hell but maybe this is the end of our bad luck, ya know. I mean Peter is finally locked up, meaning he won’t be able to help Kate anymore or try to pull any other bullshit moves. Kate is barely alive and she is being hunted while we speak, so I doubt that she will get away this time. So don’t worry Stiles, come on you must be hungry lets go get you some food.” He said as he pulled away, already missing his warmth but nodded my head fast.

“Ya food sounds really good right now, I’m starving but let’s not get pizza, I might run into my dad and he might be mad that I broke free from my punishment.” I said while Scott laughed nodding his head before leaving the office while I followed Scott, hoping that he was right and that we would finally nearing the end of this horrible adventure, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was only really about to start as I hurried after Scott to my jeep, smiling while he shouted he’d meet me at the usually hang out before speeding off on his bike. “This year will end better this time, I know it will,” I muttered to myself before getting into my jeep, if only I knew that this was just the start of a huger, bigger problem than before.


	2. An Old Friend Is Back In Town.

I couldn’t help but smile huge as Scott talked, while I noticed how really happy he was right now. I mean he was happy before all this and then this how werewolf thing happen, then his smile stopped reaching his eyes but it was getting back to that. Though I hate to admit that Kira was a big part of that smile, rolling my eyes fondly as he brought her up, as if he knew I was thinking about her, which would be freaky if werewolves could hear thoughts. I should probably go see Deaton and see if he can give me more books to read up on and...

“Stiles! Dude are you even listening to me?’ Scott asked as he waved his hand in front of me, seeing that he looked worried, remembering that Derek said that’s when he figured out something was wrong with me when I got possessed by the fox demon, that I was to quiet and would zoon out way more than I would. I shook my head some before smiling at Scott before stealing one of his French fries. “Don’t worry about me Scotty, just being me. Besides I promised that I would tell you if anything was wrong after everything that we had gone through lately.” I said while Scott nodded his head before stopping as he tilted it to the side, before I could make a dog joke he was up and out of the front door, cursing as I followed thinking something was very wrong before hearing a familiar laughter that I haven’t heard in what seemed like months.

 

Isaac.

 

I hurried over to the two hugging wolves, before Scott could let go of him he got an arm full of me. “Isaac!” I shouted happily while I hugged him, hearing him laugh knowing that he was rolling his eyes before I pulled away to look at him, noticing how much he has changed since he left. He’d gotten taller, he would be probably close to Derek’s height and that his curls were gone at the moment, seeming like he had them cut off. Before I could open my mouth to ask him why he was back in this mess of a town Scott beat me to it. “Isaac what are you doing back? We figured we wouldn’t see you again after you left since well...“ He trailed off waving his hand around, realizing that he didn’t want to bring up the mess that I had caused. “It’s nice to see you guys too and well I honestly missed home, I mean the other packs I met were nice and all but they weren’t my pack, they didn’t have my friends. Besides I couldn’t miss the pull anymore so I figured it was time for me to come back home.” Before I could ask what Isaac was talking about my phone was going off as I answered it.

 

“Stiles you need to come here now, make sure Scott comes to, as the rest of your pack too. I need to tell you all something important.” Before I could ask Deaton what it was he hanged up on me while I growled at my phone in annoyance then looking at the two werewolves. “Well it must be something really important if he called you and then hanged up on you, I already texted Kira, she said she would text Lydia and she would get ahold of Malia…” “So do I need to call Derek or should I say Mr. Wolfie now that he can turn into a full wolf?” I asked while Isaac looked confused, before mouthing to him that I would explain while Scott shook his head. “Knowing Deaton he probably already called Derek but I’ll text him to let him know what’s going on. You and Isaac go, I’ll go pick up the girls.” He said before getting on his bike and speeding off before grinning huge at Isaac as he sighed heavily. “So what the fuck happened while I was gone?” He asked while he got into my jeep, while I started to tell him what all he missed before driving off to the vet but I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on now?


	3. The Mating Moon

By the time we got to the Deaton’s veteran I could see that the rest of the pack was there before quickly getting out of my jeep, glad that me and Scott paid for our food before we left the dinner. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard everyone great Isaac, noticing how Derek couldn’t stop staring at him, which I wasn’t surprised, knowing that he had a thing for Isaac before noticing that Liam was looking at Isaac with curious eyes. I gave him the book notes version of Isaac and being a part of the pack before he nodded his head understanding before the two shook hands, glad that they wouldn’t be fighting any time soon. “Does anyone know why Deaton wants us here anyways?” Derek asked after everyone grew quiet, ignoring the fact that Scott and Kira where being all cuddly.

“Nope Wolfie, he just said to come here because he had something important to tell us and then he hanged up on me. Hopefully he has more books for me to read while he explains to us what else is now going wrong...” Before I could finish he walked into the room, carrying a stack of books while I cheered quietly, hoping that they were for me. After being possessed, learning I have a spark and all that fun stuff, it’s nice to know what I’m going to deal with. To keep me, my pack and my dad safe from the dark forces that wanted to take over Beacon Hills. 

“First yes Stiles I have more books for you to read up on and if you want we can try to go back to teaching you lessons. Now to why you are all here I have something important to tell you. This full moon is not a normal full moon that is coming up at the end of the week. It happens almost 20 years or so, it’s called the mating moon. Many don’t learn about it because of how rare it happens or how it doesn’t affect many like the normal moons do.” He paused at us before looking at us before glancing over at a confused looking Derek.

“Please save all questions for when I’m done. Now where was I…? Ah yes, the mating moon is rare but powerful to those that will affect it. Now I don’t know how it will all affect but I can say for sure that Scott you will since you’re the alpha and be able to feel the power coming off the moon, as well as you Derek, you may not be an alpha but your close that you can get since you can change into a full wolf now. Now as the rest of you it may or not, but don’t worry it won’t do anything to you, you’ll just feel pulled towards your mate and then you’ll want to um mate.” He cleared his throat before he carried on, making sure I was listening to everything he had to say.  


“Now when mating, the wolves will form a knot showing that they have found their true mate, once this happens, they would bite or mark each other showing that they are mated. Now here’s the bad part of it, if you want to think of it, once you are mated you are mated for life. If the other dies, you feel it, you’ll be able to feel each other’s emotions, calm each other and possibly communicate mentally over time depending on how strong the bond is.”

I zooned out a bit as I glanced over to Scott and Kira to see them both frowning, that they also pulled away from each other, feeling confused before looking back at Deaton, seeing that he had finished up his explaining. “So what if you’re with someone already and you haven’t knotted with them yet, does that mean that they aren’t their mate or it only happen during the moon?’ Isaac asked breaking the silence that fall over the group, asking the question that everyone was thinking but seem scared to ask it out loud. 

“Usually no, if someone already found their actually mate then the knot would have appeared then and there, the moon just makes you find them, to actually bond together. The moon helps you almost become one and then you feel like you are whole, but like I said it isn’t a safe thing because if your mate dies, it might drive you to insanity or to death I’ve read in some of the books. You can try to avoid it by chaining yourself up if you wish but it won’t work, when your wolf knows that your mate is near, it’ll do anything in its power to get to its mate.” He said while we all nodded, noticing that Scott, look really sad before Kira left saying she said to her mom she would be home soon, while the rest of the pack slowly left, looking mainly confused and a little worried.

“Hey dude what’s wrong?” I asked, walking over to Scott while Deaton left us alone to talk, watching him as he sighed heavily. “I… Kira and I aren’t mates Stiles... I thought I finally found the one, ya know I mean she’s no Allison but better.” I couldn’t help but wince I bit when he brought up her name, knowing that she would still be here if it wasn’t for me. “Hey Stiles stop that it isn’t your fault okay? She died because she wanted to save us and she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself… Dude I’m scared who my mate might be, it could be anyone in Beacon Hills…” I frowned as I pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back before pulling away some. 

“Well you can stay at my place dude and try to keep you there if you want to try that; I could make a circle of mountain ash if you want? I mean I’m getting better at this magic thing, well I think.” I said while I laughed softly before Scott poked me gently, “Dude hush you are awesome, you just stopped learning because of everything that happened and ya I would actually like that if you don’t mind dude.” I nodded my head before hugging Scott again then pulled away, blushing some. “So the full moon is at the end of the week, which gives us a week to get ready for this thing… I should probably ask Deaton for more training or more tips since I really don’t trust him a lot since he’s so hush, hush.” I said while Scott laughed at me before saying that he had to go, watching him leave before I went looking for Deaton, knowing that the vet was still hiding something from us that he was not telling us.


	4. The Nightmare And A For Warning...

“Hey Deaton where are you? I got more questions for you. Hello?” I frowned when I stopped a note, seeing that it said he had to go into town and that the stack of books besides the note would answer any questions that I had, since he wouldn’t be back until way later. “Of course he had to go into town,” I grumble to myself before going over to the books, noticing a lot of it was in Old Latin, which was used for a lot of supernatural and magic books as I noticed. “Well looks like I have some reading to do, “I said to his cat while it flicked its tail at me before disappearing while I picked up the books before leaving the place, carrying them all to my jeep though I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched, then again I had that feeling anymore since most my friends were over protective werewolves.

I sighed to myself before getting into my jeep as I drove back to my house to find it empty but with a note on the fridge from my dad, saying that he would have to work late tonight and that he wasn’t done with my punishment for running off to New Mexico without his okay on it. I groaned loudly while rubbing my face before throwing away the note then looking over at the pile of books, trying to figure out what to start with though my thoughts seem to want to go back to Scott and the events that happened today. I sat down on the kitchen chair as what Scott said raced through my head on repeat, ‘Me and Kira aren’t mates,’ I quickly shook my head while I groan talking to myself loudly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Stiles, it doesn’t mean that you are Scotts mate. I mean he’s probably not gay or even bi, so don’t get ahead of yourself.” I looked over at the clock not realizing how late it was before I picked up the books and toke them upstairs with me, not planning on sleeping that much tonight.  


I sat down on my bed with the top book before opening it to the first page, blushing deeply as I read, seeing about that it was about mating and being a mate with a werewolf. As I read I notice it stating how the emotions would strengthen over time and the bond would be strong from the start if the pair already knew each other or had some form of feelings to the other. 

I frowned some as I kept reading; realizing that Deaton was not bullshitting on how strong the bond could be the book stated that a werewolf would be able to tell if the mate was in trouble or dying no matter if the bond was new or old. I frowned more while reading, cursing Deaton for not telling that this would most likely happen, that if the werewolf did lose its mate it could cause the wolf to go insane from it or end up dying because it could not handle the loss of their other part. Which I thought about as I put the book down, it explain why Peter ended going power hungry and insane because his wolf couldn’t deal with the loss of its family and on top of that its mate. I felt a little bad but not hugely, considering the asshole tried killing us all again and Scott as well.

“Shit I have to make sure to tell the rest of the guys tomorrow when I see them though I have a feeling that they have their own idea on what would happen if they lost their quote other half.” I muttered to myself before yawning loudly as I glanced over at the clock, groaning realizing I needed to try to sleep since I still had school tomorrow and I promised Scott to stop skipping out on rest. Though the nightmares did stop for the most part didn’t mean I looked forward to sleeping, since they liked to sneak up on me when I wasn’t expecting them to happen. I sighed before getting up; putting the book I was reading on my desk then started getting ready for the bed, I groaned softly not realizing how truly late it was when I finally laid down on the bed.  


I sighed loudly to myself before lying down as I closed my eyes, telling myself that everyone was okay and alive. Jackson finally got his head out of his ass and now dating Danny while they were in London though they keep saying they’ll visit when things go get calmer here, but I was happy for the two. I yawned loudly before I knew it I was fast asleep; I guess I was more tired than I thought.

I was running through the woods quickly, but I wasn’t panting hard though I had to move faster. Scott was in trouble I could hear him crying in pain and I could feel the pain between us. I pushed faster as I crashed through the door, growling to see Kate and a guy standing in front of Scott, holding a big blade. “Ah Stiles I knew you would come, I miss you? Did you miss me, silly to think that you could have gotten rid of me like that?” I froze, realizing that it was the Nogitsune and that he had found his true body, though it made him more powerful it would be easier to kill him, if you could get that close to him that is. 

”Let Scott go,” I growled out as I moved forward before Kate jumped in front of me growling while the Nogistune shook his head at me before shoving the blade into Scotts, shoulder causing to howl in pain, making me wince. “If I was you Stiles, I would stay there or your dear alpha will be a dead one, now we don’t want that now do we Stiles?” I shook my head fast, realizing I need to get Scott out of there and now because he wasn’t healing at all.

“What do you want? Name it; I’ll let you take over me again if you want. Name it just let Scott go.” I said, standing straighter to show that I wasn’t going to attack while Scott growled out weakly to leave and forget about him. “Shut up you or master will end you right now!” Kate growled as she turned to Scott, realizing that someone the Nogistune was able to take control over Kate. “Sshh Kate my dear don’t worry, now Stiles, if you can tell me the riddle to this I’ll let you go and the alpha go, but if you’re wrong well… You’re going to have a new alpha soon. “He smirked evilly at me while I nodded my head while gulping before taking a slow breath. “Okay give me the riddle.”

“What is seen as dark and evil, but a necessary for life to be balanced? I come as fast and quick but leave without a sound, leaving sadness behind wherever I go. I am undefeatable and untouchable. Who am I?” He smirked, watching me think before I grinned realizing what the answer was. “It’s Death, that’s the answer, the answer is Death. Now let Scott go, I answered your stupid riddle.” I growled out while he started laughing before shaking his head at me, stepping over to Scott while he raised the blade. “Ah Stiles you were close but no, the answer was me. I may seem evil but I’m here to bring balance, I’m fast yet I leave sadness behind wherever I go. Like now.” I tried to jump forward to stop him, while screaming before Scott coughed out he loved me before the light left his eyes, while the Nogistune eyes turned bloody red.

“I’m the alpha now Stiles and I suggest you run, I’m coming for you Stiles, you and your little pack. You will be mine and so will Beacon Hills.” He laughed loudly while I run off crying, howling in pain at the loss of Scott as everything turned black around me…

“Stiles wake up! Stiles wake up, its okay you were dreaming!” I woke to a start, before breaking down crying in Scotts arms, not questioning he was here or why, just glad that he was alive. Though I couldn’t shake off the dream, it was way too real and I couldn’t shake off his voice, repeating the same phrase over and over in my head. “I’m coming for you…”


	5. Back To Normal Life... Right?

I breathed hard before looking over at Scott, confused but happy that he was here to wake me up though why was he here, was the question. “Scott I’m glad to see you and all but why are you here man?” I asked while my heart slowed down realizing that he was okay and it was just a dream, though it didn’t feel like it at all. 

“Well I couldn’t sleep and mom was at work so I figured I’d go for a jog… I heard your heartbeat speed up before you started crying and shouting. I thought you were in trouble so I came running over here and came through your window... I couldn’t wake you up at first dude; I was getting worried especially when you started to scream my name… Stiles are you okay, what happened in your dream?” Scott asked as he looked at me worriedly before I look down trying to figure out if I wanted to tell him what happened, before figuring I’d give him the short version of it.

“Well… I dreamt about the Nogistune and he was working with Kate. They somehow found his true body and the freaky thing is that he looked like a normal human, though as soon as he spoke I knew it was him and that he just had this bad vibe around him. Anyways they somehow captured you and… and I wasn’t able to save you.” I choked out as I started to cry again before feeling Scotts arms around me again, while rubbing my back, meanwhile I realized that I didn’t mention that I was a werewolf in the dream and I think that it would really worry Scott and –

“Stiles, Stiles you’re okay and I’m okay, see I’m alive.” He said as he gently placed my hand over his heart, feeling it beat under his skin, I nodded fast as I started to calm down, not realizing I was close to having a panic attack. I breathed slower before I made myself look at again to see that he still looked very worried. “I’m... I’m okay man, you can go home or whatever you want to do,” I said softy, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the lie while he started shaking his head, slowly making ourselves lay down on the bed, keeping me close as I tried not to blush. 

“Scott?” I asked softly, as I looked at him confused as he smiled at me gently. “Its okay Stiles, I’ll just stay just like when we were kids and had sleepovers all the time right?” He asked while I tried to calm down my heart, telling it that Scott was just trying to be a good friend and be here for me, that he was well just being himself… “Stiles? Stiles come on you need to try to calm down some and try to rest or you’ll end up falling asleep in class and Harris will have your ass if you do.” Scott said as he broke me free my thoughts as I laughed lowly, nodding my head in agreement, knowing that man didn’t like me to begin with. “Ya, okay Scott, thanks for being for being here for me man.” I mumbled sleepily before I knew it I was asleep again, but this time there was no nightmares.

I woke up early the next morning with a note from Scott saying that he wanted to leave before my dad got home, so I wouldn’t have to deal with him questioning why he was in my bed with me, saying that he would see me at school. I groaned loudly at this, wishing that I would already be done with it, but the good thing was I got all caught up and that I would be able to graduate on time if I did well on my finals. 

I shook my head free of the thoughts before I pulled myself off my bed, starting to get ready though my thoughts seem to go back to the nightmare that I had last night. I shivered as I brushed my teeth looking myself at the mirror, though I looked better I couldn’t still shake that he was still there or that I stabbed Scott. I frowned hard as I remembered what he said to me, ‘I’m going to hurt the one you love most Stiles and there’s nothing that you can do about it. I’m going to feed off of all the pain he has and yours as well, your silly pack will never stop me. You understand, you will lose this game…”

“Stiles, son I’m home!” I broke free of my thoughts as I heard my dad shout, faintly listening to him move around downstairs before I head down, trying to smile, knowing that he has had to put up with a lot this supernatural bullshit after I told him. I didn’t need him worrying about me so much or what we were dealing with, he had other things that he had to deal with. 

“Hey Dad! Sorry can’t stay and chat long, promise Lydia that I would stop at the school early to trade notes. I’ll see you later!” I shouted, hearing out the door, while I pulled on my shoes, hearing him shouting to make sure to eat though after thinking about the Nogistune I wasn’t feeling hungry at all. I shook my head as I got into my car before driving to school, telling myself that it was nothing and that I should try to enjoy things were going back to normal, well normal that things were around here. Though I couldn’t shake the feeling that something big and bad was going to be happening real soon, that would test all of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a filler chapter and updates will be slow since I'm going to be helping my mom clean out my grandparents house, with my grandfather passing. Anyways let me know what you guys think or maybe what you would like to see happen next possibly? Your kudos and comments really help keep this story going. Thank you guys! 
> 
> xoxo Mcrtomboy


	6. Everyone Konws Your Dirty Little Secert

I frowned at that thought and grumbled to myself, “Stop it Stiles you’re starting to sound like Deaton with all this thinking you are doing and making it sound like the end is coming. Get ahold of yourself, everyone needs you, we don’t need you going into the crazy house again.” I shuddered at the thought of the Echo house, shaking my head as I pulled into the parking lot of the high school. I quickly parked before getting out, heading into the school, seeing that Scott was already waiting for me at my locker with no Kira to be seen, giving him a confused look. 

“She’s talking with her mom about what Deaton told us, she’s worried about it and her mom wanted to know more about it I guess.” He said with a shrug while I nodded in understanding before getting my stuff out of my locker, closing it as I looked at Scott. “So do you think you went to come with me to Deaton’s after school? I want to get back to training again but it drains me if I try to do too much and it won’t be safe for me to drive so I was wondering...” 

“Yes Stiles I don’t mind coming with you and being your driver for you, you can breathe now,” Scott said with a chuckle, poking him in the side as I gave him an annoyed look, but glad that he said yes, since I was kind of scared to start training again but knowing that I needed to because the pack needed me to keep them safe and so I wouldn’t get possessed again…

“Stiles come on we need to get going or we are going to be late, we don’t need getting detention,” Scott said pulling me free from my thoughts as I nodded my head before following him to class, waving hi to the rest of the gang, noticing the look on Scotts, face groaning softly knowing what he was going to ask. “So what are you and Malia doing about this whole thing anyways?” He asked as we sat down in class before grabbing out my notebook, writing it down not wanting anyone else to hear or the rest of the pack. 

‘Me and her weren’t really dating Scott, we were faking it, and we aren’t dating Scott. We’ve been pretending for a while now.’ I wrote down before handing the not book over as he read it, watching his face turn shocked to confusion. I watched him write down on it before he handed it back over just as the bell ringed loudly. ‘What? Wait I’m really confused. I saw you guys kiss more than once dude and you two smelled of each other. Explain now.’ I couldn’t help but laugh softly at the underlines under explain, going to open my mouth but shaking my head when I saw we had a sub that would give to detention if you looked at him wrong, so I shook my head and mouthed ‘later’ to him.

Somehow after class I was able to lose Scott, which was surprising since hello human here and he was the werewolf, maybe it was dumb luck or I was getting better at getting away from werewolves but anyways I was able to make it to my next class without having to talk to him about the whole me and Malia thing. I groaned loudly when I say Lydia and Malia with them both wearing we need to talk now face. 

“Guys...” “Stiles, don’t guys us, sit and don’t worry Malia told me everything. Now sit we need to talk about this.” I sighed as I sat down at the table, unhappy the teacher was letting us have a free day, and I mean come on what was up with my luck today? First it was good with getting away from Scott and now it was downhill again with having to deal getting grilled mainly by Lydia. 

“Okay go ahead Lydia, I know you want to grill me, just don’t…” “Don’t worry Scott won’t hear us and the rest of the pack swore not to say anything to him and –…“ 

“Hey! Back it up now, the pack knows? Are you serious? Guys why did you tell them about this and my feelings for Scott, it’s bad enough that you know; now they know to.” I groaned loudly as I buried my head into my hands, wishing that a black hole would appear and eat me right now. “Stiles calm down, okay? They already figured something was up, I mean Scott may not notice it but a lot of us do, even Isaac before he left. Hell even when Jackson was being himself he knew that you wanted in his pants. Which he and Danny say hi, they might be visiting for Christmas but that is beside the point Stiles, we all know. I wouldn’t be surprised if Scott knew by now and is just hiding the fact…”

Whatever Lydia was going to say was lost over the rushing sound of my blood roaring in my ears, while the room started to spin before my eyes. They knew? Oh god what if Scott really does know but he’s just trying to figure out how to bring me down gently that he doesn’t like me like that. God I’m an idiot even Jackson figured it out before I even did, and that I wanted Scott why longer than I thought I actually did. I could faintly hear Lydia and Malia calling my name, but it was getting too much and I knew, almost kind of weirdly that I was having a panic attack and that I was going to pass out soon if I didn’t calm down soon. Everything seemed to get louder but I couldn’t understand what anyone was saying as my vision grew more fuzzier as I finally passed out, before I blackout I swore I could hear Scott howling my name as I fell into the darkness again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think. kudos and comments always welcome. any guesses on what might happen next?


	7. Nightmares Never Really Go Away

I was walking alone in the woods feeling confused, not remembering how I got here before looking down at my hand, swallowing loudly, seeing that I didn’t have an extra finger. Was I really dreaming or was I just dreaming about going to school but somehow I ended up in the woods? I shook my head, knowing that I must be dreaming because there was no way to explain this right? Right? I sighed loudly as I kept walking trying to figure out a way to get out of this place before I heard a low crunch a few yards away, making me freeze, tensing some. 

“Hello? Who’s there? Guys if that is you this isn’t funny and I want to go home now, stop playing this game.” I said as I shiver, feeling like the air grew colder, stepping back as the Nogistune stepped forward, though his face was wrapped up like before, only showing his horrible teeth. I stumbled back more, glaring as he laughed at me, while he stopped, titling his head. “But Stiles the game has already just started. You think it is over and that you, your little pack won the game? Ah but you haven’t you just won the first round or as they say you may have won the battle but you haven’t won the war.”

“Your dead, this is just a dream. I saw you crumble before my eyes before they captured that fly thing that you turned into. They burned you, you’re not real! Leave me alone!” I screamed loudly while my fists shook at my sides but I made no moves to hit him, seeming to be stuck were I stood. 

“Ah but you see that is where you and your pack is wrong. I didn’t die Stiles; I can’t die that easily now that wouldn’t be any fun now would it? Your pack just weakened me, which is all they really did when Scott bite me but it won’t work again Stiles. I escaped Stiles when they tried burning the counter I was in and now I‘m waiting for my strength to come back to me. Though you must be wondering, why am I telling you this? Well it isn’t fun playing the game when the other players don’t know what is going on now is it? Also you make it challenging, I was wrong to think I would win this that easily but it will make the victory sweeter.” He laughed as I shook my head in horror, not wanting to believe what he said was true, but I remember the last times he would talk to me like this before he would do something horrible.

“Even if this is real and what you say is true, we will beat you. You won’t win this game and we will get rid of you once and for all.” I said while he just laughed, scowling at him before he moved forward leaving only a few feet between us, gulping at the closeness. “That is what I like about you Stiles that never give in attitude of yours. Which is why I’m here, join me and I’ll spare you, your family, even your silly pack. Join me and help me take over Beacon Hills, then the world. No one would question you again or see you weak. All you have to do is say yes Stiles.” He said, stepping away from me while I thought about it before shaking my head, knowing that he was lying to me that he just wanted to use me then kill everyone I loved then me.

“No, that’s my answer. That’s what my answer will always be. Now why don’t you fuck off, leave me and my damn pack alone. Better yet why don’t you go to hell for heaven’s sake?” I snapped, getting tired of this and wanting to leave this dream world or whatever the hell this is, needed to tell the guys the bad news. ”Ah Stiles, that is where you made a great mistake and you will regret saying no to me. Might as well send you back with a gift from me to your little Alpha; make sure you tell them that I am coming for all of you, especially him.” He snarled before I felt his clawed hand, sink into my side, crying out loudly in pain, before blacking out as it became too much for me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!


	8. Planning For The Worse

As I came around I could hear people shouting but couldn’t make out what they were saying, all I could focus on was the pain in my side. I gasped loudly, blinking my eyes open as I felt the pain lessen, looking around, confused seeing the pack around me with Deaton in the background before my eyes fall on Scott. I glanced down to see that my side was wrapped up, faintly seeing the blood seeping through before I pushed away Scotts hand so that he wouldn’t take any more pain from me. “Scott, stop you’re going to take too much from me and hurt yourself,” I grumbled as I tried to sit up before hissing loudly in pain, feeling Scott slowly help me up while the pack looked at me worriedly, noticing that Deaton was watching me as well.

“Stiles, what happened? We were just talking to you and you passed out. Then you started thrashing around, they thought you were having an attack and Scott wolfed out but no one saw him…” “I was worried Lydia, he wouldn’t wake up and then the claw marks appeared on his side then he started to scream…” Scott said as he started to frown deeply, while I squeezed his shoulder trying to show I was okay but I was really hurting and freaking out because the Nogistune was coming here. “Guys you’re not going to like this but the Nogistune isn’t gone and he’s coming back here for all of us…” I sighed while they looked confused before I explained what happened when I passed out and how he wanted me to join him before he attacked me.

I glanced around the room, watching everyone’s faces turn to worry before looking at Scott to see that he looked determined, knowing that he would do anything that he could to make sure that none of us would get hurt or would lose any of us. “Stiles I think that when your wound is healed that you should get that anti possession tattoo that we were talking about Stiles. Just to be on the safe side and if he does trying to take over you again it’ll make it harder this time or impossible. Also it makes you safer from other creatures from trying to possess you.” Deaton said as I nodded before glancing at the group feeling their eyes on me and Scott.

“Okay so this is what we’re going to do, we are just going to carry on like we usually do but keep our eyes out for anything weird. I think that we should go back to training every other week and I’ll go back to training my magic more as well.” I said while Scott nodded his head, trying to give me a small smile, “Stiles is right, there isn’t anything we can really do but wait and try to be as ready as we can for him but this time we know what we are dealing with.” He said as everyone nodded their heads, looking determined before Deaton shooed them out of the room, saying that he needed to change my bandages, while the rest waved bye before leaving me with Scott and Deaton.

“So how bad did he get me anyways,” I asked as I tried to peak under the bandages as Deaton come over to smack my hand away. “Good enough though you should be fine tomorrow or the next day as long you don’t do anything to make it worse. Make sure you put this on after you shower; it’ll help you heal faster and make it hurt less. And no Stiles you won’t turn into a fox because he clawed you though if you were to get bite by any were-creature you would most likely make it through the change. Now close your mouth before you get a fly in there.” He said while he put the gar besides me as I closed it, giving a side glare to Scott, knowing that he was trying not to laugh before I looked back at Deaton, seeing that he was watching us closely. 

“Now for the tattoo Stiles have you decided on what you want to get and you’ll need someone here to hold you down, this will be very painful with the herbs I have to put into your system.” He said as I nodded, remembering when he had first brought it up to me and freaked me out about it but I was ready now, I didn’t want that bastard taking my body over again. I was done being a toy and I was going to fight back with everything I got. I shook myself free of my thoughts, seeing that they were still waiting for my answer as I smiled sheepishly. 

“Well I want to get a wolf on my back, between my shoulders, maybe one that’s howling and I guess I pick Scott since he’s my best friend, who’s also my alpha, which I trust with anything these days.” I said, trying to fight down the blush, while nodded his head while he looked between us. “I want one of you to let me know when Stiles wound is healed enough because he will be trying to thrash around and we don’t need making his wound worse. You two may go; I need to make a few calls.” He said before leaving us alone while Scott looked a bit confused, while I just shook my head, getting up making sure that I grabbed the gar thing besides me. “Come on Scott, let’s go I need a nap and food, and yes maybe in that order to,” I said while I slowly made my way to my jeep while Scott chuckled softy besides me sending my heart fluttering, reminding me that I needed to keep my secret that I love him from him and everyone one else or they would try to use it against me for I would do anything in my power for Scott.

“Dude, you okay? You’re really smell like worry and panic. Do you want to talk about it or is it just everything? “Scott asked as I finally got into my jeep, nodding my head while I gave a small smile. “Ya that it’s just that Scott, listen maybe you should just go home? I’m okay and besides my dad will really worry if he sees you and me limping and no I’m not telling him about the dreams right now. He has too much on his plate with those people going missing.” I said before I frowned to myself, wondering if it was supernatural, knowing I needed to do research when I got home. ”Okay man, just call me or text me if you need me or anything,” Scott said as he pulled me free of my thoughts, cursing myself mentally that I needed to stop doing that before nodding, quickly driving off, not wanting to say anything else that would give away my feelings to the young alpha.


	9. Scott And The Tattoo

I was not avoiding Scott… Okay ya I was but at the same time I was not, I’ve been busy trying to figure out what was going on with the kidnapping in this town and with the full moon being tomorrow on Friday or I should be calling it the mating moon. Which seems like I’m the only one that is freaking out from it according to Lydia, who yelled at me saying that I was avoiding Scott and well everyone else, but it wasn’t my fault that everyone else decided to pair up? Now Isaac was with Derek, which I was not surprised at all, anyone with eyes would have saw that coming a mile away with the way the two looked at each other when the other one wasn’t looking at them.

Though I wasn’t ready for the full moon or I should say the mating moon and again there’s the people going miss. I groaned loudly as I rested my head against my stirring wheel before getting out and going into Deaton’s, knowing that I really need to get that tattoo done before I got possessed by something else since I’ve been working on my magic. I groaned mentally when I saw Scott with Deaton before frowning seeing that he was wearing the hut puppy face when he looked at me, cursing myself for avoiding him. It wasn’t his fault that I was in love with him and wanted to get into his pants, he didn’t deserve me doing this bull shit to him.

“Ah good Stiles you’re here. Now if you please remove your shirt and lay down on the table we will get started,” the doc said as I weakly nodded before heading over to the table, removing my shirt then laid down, shivering at the coldness. Though I could feel eyes on me as I look up, seeing Scott watching me though his eyes seemed guarded so I couldn’t really figure out what he was thinking or feeling which was weird, Scott was usually an open book with me. “Scott listen I’m sorry for avoiding you. I just had a lot going on in my brain and I was worrying about the people going miss, and ow mother fucker!” I shouted as I felt a needled poke my back, glaring at Deaton, “A little warning next time would be nice ya know.” I grumbled while I felt Scott rub my shoulder, as I glanced up at him. “Thank you man,” I said as he finally smiled, “No problem dude though we are going to really talk when Deaton is done and no running away either.” He said in a serious voice, knowing that I had no way of getting out of it so I nodded my head as I felt my back to get numb.

“I think we should begin, the numbing medicine will help some with the pain but it won’t stop all of it Stiles. So please try to stay still or we’ll have to hold you down and if that doesn’t work we will have to tie you down. We don’t need me messing up or worse hurting you more than needed, understand?” He said as I quickly nodded my head before looking away as I heard the needle start up while Scott grabbed onto my arm, as if saying I’m here, you’ll be okay. I smiled before wincing as the needle touched my skin, grunting softly in pain while it started to burn, though knowing that it was the herbs being used that would keep me safe from being possessed or at least give me a fighting chance to keep them at bay until I got help to stop them. I tried to keep my breathing even or tried to focus on Scott, how seemed to be trying to take my pain away from me, turning my head a bit to look at him, so I could glare at him and be able to yell at him better.

I stopped in shock, seeing the look on his face, ya sure he looked worried about me but there was more to it not the ‘I’m worried about you in a friend way,’ more of the ‘I’m scared about my boyfriend and hope he’ll be okay’ way. I cleared my throat, watching the emotion wiped away from his face, deciding there that he was spending too much time with Derek, because that was indeed a Derek move. “Scott stop taking my pain, I’ll be okay? If I pass out then I pass out okay? I don’t need you taking too much and hurting yourself, we need you to much. I on the other hand can sit on the sidelines, okay?” I said as he nodded before he pulled his hand away from me, gasping loudly as the burning seemed to get worse. 

Holy shit how much was Scott taking away from me? I thought as I watched him sit down, trying to give him my best glare, knowing that it was too much. Fuck, this really hurts, I thought as I looked away not wanting Scott to see and for him to change his mind, try to take care of it. I bite my lip hard to keep myself from shouting in pain, telling myself that I’ve been in worse pain and had worse things happen to me, but god this sucked so much. I though weakly as I seemed to start to drift to unconsciousness before giving into the dark, not wanting to start screaming in pain, seeming like the medicine had stopped working and not to alarm Scott, as everything seemed to fade away.


	10. Fighting Back The Nightmares

I groaned as I blinked my eyes open, frowning when I saw that I was looking up into trees and the star filled sky, I sighed loudly before I stood up, looking around. Not again, I thought before slowly making my way through the woods, thinking to myself, can’t this guy realize that no means no and that I’m sick of his stupid games of his that he keeps trying to do with me. I looked around when I got into a clearing, not sure where I was before the Nogitsune was in front of me, though he seemed to be different, but I couldn’t put my finger on what though. 

“What do you want? I told you that I’m not going to help you or to join you. So why don’t you just do me a favor and leave me alone?” I asked, glaring at him before his chuckling filled the air though it stopped, while he smirked at me with his pointed teeth mouth, making me shiver some because those teeth were not natural, fox or not.

“Ah but Stiles I was trying to be nice at first and now I have lost my patience with you. So I’m going to do what I did before and take over you but this time I’m going to make sure I destroy you along with everything else. Your little friends won’t be able to get rid of me this time and they won’t be able to save you, for I’m stronger this time. You should have said your goodbyes when you had the chance my dear Stiles.” He said while my heartbeat picked up before trying to get myself to awake up or leave whatever the hell this place this was, stumbling back in shock when he got close to me.   
“Dude haven’t you heard of giving space or tick tacs?” I said trying to hide my fear though it grew, realizing that I was stuck and couldn’t move away from this monster now, seeming to be frozen where I stood. He seemed to ignore me as he brought up his claw hand though; it stopped when a howl filled the air, making him jump back in shock while looking around with I think was a confused face though he seemed to be trying to hide it.

I was able to turn around before grinning hugely, seeing a wolf standing behind me, in fact it was my tattoo or at least that I figured it was, though it reminded me a bit of Scott more than anything. I turned back around to face the Nogitsune while the wolf joined me at my side, growling lowly while it hair seem to stood up of its back, barely showing its fangs but knowing it would attack him if he tried to get close to me again.

“Seems like you won’t be taking this body over any time soon or ever if I have my say in it, which I do and it’s a big fuck no. Did I forget that I’m stronger now too and not that weak boy that you first found, I’m sick of being a puppet and even more so for you. I’m fighting back and you will not stop me. So I suggest that you leave me alone and let me go before my friend here eats off your ugly face of yours.” I said while I grinned watching him look at me before at the wolf while it bared it fangs at him, making him take a step back, when I dawned on me. He was getting weak again! That’s why he seemed different this time, that’s why he needs me because whatever he has been doing seemed to not be working as well and he knows that he needs me or he will disappear again, to where I do not know this time, hopefully not the Nemeton this time.

“You will be sorry this and everything that you have done to me Stiles. I will be back and I will be stronger to take down your little pet, plus your little pack and alpha” he sneered before disappearing before my eyes, looking over at my well I guess it was my wolf huh? Anyways I looked over at him, seeing that he had laid down so I bend over to pet him on the head carefully. “Thank you bud, you saved me,” I rubbed it’s head while it gave a tiny huff before it close its eyes as everything seem to start to fade around me, figuring that I was going to wake up soon. I couldn’t wait to tell Scott what happened and tell Deaton that the tattoo worked, it pretty much saved my life since the Nogitsune wanted to end me this time for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update much and its kind of short. Writers block huge time. Hopefully you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think will happen next or maybe want to see since this writers block wont go away. Much please and thank you.


	11. The Mating Moon Part 1

I jumped awake when I finally woke up and looked around worried, before realizing that I was in my room and on my bed, figuring that Scott must have brought me home. I sighed loudly in frustration since I figured that he was gone by now when I looked out the window to see that it was pretty late. “Stiles you should still be laying down, your back isn’t fully healed yet the last time I checked it. God I’m glad your awake you scared the shit out of me when you passed out though Deaton told me that it was normal for this to happen.” I heard Scott say, quickly turning around before I knew it I was in his arms and he was hugging me close to him, though I noticed that my back was barely hurting now while I hugged him back. “It’s okay Scott, I’m okay my wolf help me. It kept me safe,” I said while Scott looked at me confused before I explained to him what happened in the dream world or wherever I went when the Nogitsune wanted to talk to me, which I was praying to whatever power in charge that it would not happen again. 

Before I could finish my story Scott pulled me into another tight hug and was growling some, though I hugged him back tightly because honestly I was scared as shit when I was dealing with him and glad to be in Scotts arms, even if it was just to comfort me. “God Stiles I’m so sorry, I wish I was there to have helped you and kept you safe. I swear that I won’t let him hurt you ever again or put you through this anymore. You don’t deserve this; you deserve to be happy… If id notice sooner we could have stopped him and none of this would be happening right now.” He mutters into my hair while he kept me close, refusing to let me go so I could look at his face. “Scott, Scott hey no don’t do that, we wouldn’t have known that I was being taken over by a crazed spirit and if we did I doubt anything would have stopped him, if anything I think things would have been more worse honestly.” I said as I was able to finally to pull back and look at him in the eyes, giving his sides a gentle squeeze to tell him that it was okay and that he did the best he could.  
“I know Stiles I just hate the fact that you’ve been getting hurt and into this bullshit, if only you’d…” 

“Hey none of that, it was my idea to go looking for the body that night remember, I made us go there and it was my fault that you got bite. No if we really want to point fingers and do the blame game its Kates fault that all this happened.” I muttered unhappily, still not liking that she was still on the loose meaning that she would come back sooner or later, no matter how much the hunters from New Mexico said that she wouldn’t be getting out, this was Kate we were talking about, she would get out of there one way or another. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew it Scott was tugging me back onto my bed and saying my name repeatedly, while looking very worried at me. I blinked a few times before smiling at him before hugging him tightly, “Dude I’m fine I’m just overthinking things, nothing new here... Hey wait what are you doing here? Tonight is the mating moon thing shouldn’t you be looking for your mate or something like that?” I said while I watched Scott start to blush before he looked away and towards my window as the moon started to get higher into the sky, filling my room with its gentle glow.

“Well that’s kind of why I’m here stiles… I wanted to tell you sooner but you were avoiding me and then stuff came up, then you wanting to get the tattoo out of the way… Stiles I know that we’ve been friends for years now and well almost brothers but I like you more than that. I mean fuck this is coming out wrong what I’m trying to say is that I love you Stiles and I have for a long time but it toke me almost losing you to realize that it was actually love and not brotherly love that I thought that I felt for you…” He said before he trailed off while I started at him in shock before gulping softly, telling myself that this was real because Scott looked so scared and nervous on his face though he still wouldn’t look at me. “And Allison,” I asked softly not wanting to bring her up because it still felt like a huge wound in my heart and I could only image what it was like for Scott but I need to know what was going through his head.

“Sure I loved her, she was my first real girlfriend but it was never like this the feelings I had for you… Though I kept trying to push them away because you wanted to be with Lydia so badly and then I saw how hurt you were when she picked Jackson… I didn’t want to cause you that kind of pain Stiles so that’s why I spent more and more time with Allison though I realize now that it just hurt you more in the end and I’m so fucking sorry Stiles but I love you, I love you with all my heart. My wolf loves you too and what I’m trying to say is that I want you to be my mate because I could not see me being with anyone else for the rest of my life.” He said as he finally looked at me and stared at me where I could see all his emotions swirling in his eyes before I quickly fling myself into his arms, not knowing if to laugh or cry so I did both, while poor Scott looked at me confused though mainly worried while he hold me close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been update in forever things have been a mess but hopefully I'll be able to update much sooner now. Hopefully you guys will forgive me and I had to make this into two parts because I made it part long. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the comments, kudos they're like a huge cheering me on kind of thing. Anyways let me know what you think guys.


	12. The Mating Moon Part 2

“Why do you think that crazy sprit went after you the most? Because he knew how much I truly loved you and as for the Lydia thing I guess kept it, thinking that you were happy with Allison. I didn’t want to ruin that for you especially what you have had to go through so far. What I’m trying to say Scott is I fucking love you and been waiting for so long to say that you loved me back. Yes I will be your mate, why wouldn’t be?” I asked when I pulled away from though before he could answer, I kissed him because I’ve been tired of waiting to do this and I was so happy I finally did. It wasn’t like kissing Lydia or Malia it was a million times better, I could honestly say fireworks where going off in my little world. I must have lost track of time with kissing Scott or maybe I didn’t care that he was getting us both naked before he gently pushed me onto the bed of mine. “Stiles are you…” 

“Yes I’m fucking sure I’ve been thinking about you fucking me when I first saw gay porn, now please get those boxers off and that dick in me please.” I said trying to sound demanding though it more sounded like a pleading whimper while Scott smirked and tugged his boxers off slowly before helping me get mine off, I couldn’t help but stare freely now, sure I stole glances when he dressed and undress but god he had a beautiful dick. I jumped a bit in surprise when I felt Scott moving my legs apart and rubbing the lube against me gently, jerk must have found where I was hiding it I mused to myself before moaning lowly when he pushed two fingers into me, glad he wasn’t taking this to slow then again I think he was in the same boat as me, we needed each other and we needed each other now. 

Before I knew it he was slowly pushing himself into me while we both let out a loud moan, thanking the god that my dad was not home and at work, though that thought left me mind fast when Scott rocked into me faster. I must say it was not what I thought it was going to be, I thought it would be a bit slow with I love you’s but it was totally different though I’m not complaining. Maybe it was the mating moon or Scott figured out that I liked it rough because dear god I won’t be able to sit tomorrow because the bed was hitting the back of my wall while he started to growl lowly that I was his, only his when his eyes started to turn red. Well I’m going to get boners now I thought while I moaned louder, feeling myself getting closer while I stared back into his red eyes, before shouting his name loudly in pleasure, agreeing that I was his when I came here over both of us.

I must have passed out because when I came around I was cuddling close to Scott though he was still in me, blushing deeply being able to feel his knot though promising myself to not black out the next time, because each time I moved a bit I let out a low moan, god it was big. Though those thoughts soon passed when I notice Scott nuzzling my neck gently, feeling a light humming in my head before figuring that it must be our mating bond, uh I wonder if that means I’m part wolf now. 

“I see your awake now, I can hear your head buzzing away when I really focus though I can’t hear anything yet and no you’re not a werewolf Stiles if you’re wondering. Come on we should try to sleep, I don’t know how long we’ll be stuck together.” Scott mumbled sleepily while I blushed realizing that we’d be able to hear each other’s thoughts though I didn’t care, I felt peaceful and happy again before I let myself get tugged into dream world while I curled closer to Scott. Though I couldn't shake this feeling while I slept, dreaming about chasing Scott around in my dream that, something bad was going to happen soon and no matter I tried to push it away, it just seemed to move closer to my little happy dream, almost seeming like it was getting ready to take away my happiness again from me, though I have this feeling that I was right no matter how much I tried to tell myself that I wasn't used to having a good dream in so long..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always great. Let me know what you think?


	13. Bad News (Again? Yep Again.)

I jumped awake to a loud thumping sounds and looked around frowning when I realized I was alone in my bed, feeling like last night was just a dream before I felt the faint buzzing then the bond that me and Scott made. Before I could think about it I heard my dad shouting that he would see me later, since he was running late for work and that Scott would be over later according to Mellissa. Well that explains all the noise, I thought with a faint chuckle before figuring I would get a shower know feeling the cum on my body and in me still, though I grinned hugely knowing that I was now finally Scotts mate. While I showered I couldn’t help but think of what I would tell my dad about us, wondering if I should tell him that we were dating or that we are mated, meaning for life and pretty much married in werewolf world. I almost dropped my soap when I realized this, holy shit I was married to Scott but weirdly I wasn’t that freaked about it I was actually really happy about it.

I couldn’t help but laugh some thinking when my dad found out he would be demanding us to get normal married and yes I would like to do that but I would like to finish high school first. I groaned loudly when I remembered that I still needed to apply for more colleges and that I would need to talk about Scott about it since Dad didn’t really want me to hang around here, thinking I would be safer elsewhere. Which I need to point out to him that danger seems to follow me wherever I go at least he got over being pissed at me about the New Mexico thing, I sighed before I finishing up and getting out letting my wonder while I got dressed. I must been in deep thought to long because there was a loud tapping sound at my window and I frowned when I saw that it was Derek. What where was Scott? He should be here now, I thought as I tug at the bond in my mind in worry before felling warmth through it. As if Scott was saying ‘I’m okay but change of game plans’ or that’s what I think when I let Derek in.

“We have an issue,” he said while he stayed the window while I frowned at him, before tugging on my shoes. “And what’s the issue? Another monster that wants to take over the town or kill us all for power, or is that the pack is all out of food and needs me to go shopping since they can’t control themselves around food it seems.” I asked with a light chuckle trying to make light of the problem at hand but Derek kept frowning at me, tipping me off that whatever it was, it was bad. “It’s rouge hunters Stiles and they aren’t listening to any of us, nor are they leaving until they get what they want.” He says with a frown while I stand up straighter, before starting to pace my room in thought then stopping as I look at him. “And what do they want so bad that they don’t listen to you guys and who the fuck talked to them?” I asked as I faced him and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his answer.

“It was me and Scott, with Kira’s mom Stiles and well their here for you… They must have caught wind that Chris wasn’t here anymore and they still think you’re a danger no matter we tried to tell them and well Scott kind of threatened them that if they hurt you that they would be sorry.” I sighed loudly before rubbing my face with both of my hands; well this is just great I thought. Just fucking great there’s more people that would like to kill me and now all my friends will probably get hurt or even killed because of me. I could faintly hearing Derek saying my name but I couldn’t focus and it was getting harder to breath, I need Scott I thought as I tried to tell Derek this though I was gasping for breath. Huh that’s weird I thought when he tried reaching for me and he couldn’t touch me, I wonder if my magic was finally getting stronger before I could think more about it I was pulled into a warm body. My breathing started to slow as I realized it was Scott and that he was trying to help fill my mind with calmness, almost like he was trying to say ‘it will be okay, nothing is going to happen to us Stiles.’

“Stiles it’s okay we’ll keep you safe and everyone else safe too okay? Me and Derek are going to go down to the station to talk to your dad to see if there’s a way that we can chase them out of town because I really don’t want to try fighting them.” Scott said while I nodded my head before slowly moving myself away from Scott though I didn’t really want to and just stay in his arms the whole time but I needed to take action, I would not be the victim anymore like I promise myself. “Okay and I’m guessing that I stay here, if I notice anything weird or feel like something weird is going on I call you guys right away or that’s the game plan I’m guessing right?” I said while both of the werewolves nodded their heads before I sighed loudly, hating the fact that I had to hide but at least I could practice with my magic more right? 

“Don’t worry Stiles we’ll try not to be too long okay? Be careful and call me if you need anything okay?” Scott said before kissing me gently and I kissed back, melting into his arms before making myself pull away. “Ya, ya, I love you too. Now go do your job alpha of mine and go save the world,” I said with a laugh while he shook his head before leaving while shouting that he loved me too. I couldn’t help but smile even though the worry of the hunters were in the back of my head before sighing as I grabbed a book to read and headed downstairs, figuring I would eat first then I would read until I heard something from Scott or the pack. While I waited for my food to warm up in the microwave I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder about the Nogitsune it hasn’t tried to visit me in my dreams lately though I’m not complaining but I feel like it was a bad thing, like he was plotting something for all of us.

I jumped when the beeping of the microwave broke me out of my thoughts before I sighed grabbing my plate and sitting at the table with my book. Get ahold of yourself Stiles, I scolded myself while I ate thinking how I was letting things get to me and that I needed to focus with everything going on. I sighed loudly before trying to read my book, trying to learn more about a werewolf mating bond and what it meant if you were a spark. Hours must have went by because I was startled by a loud knocking at my door and noticing that my food was now cold, though I was annoyed since I felt like I was getting to the good part of the book. I groaned as I stood up before stretching while whoever was at the door kept knocking away, rolling my eyes though making my way to the door slowly knowing that it could be a possibly hunter trying to capture or kill me.

I frowned when I glanced out the window to see that it was an old lady with a cane, figuring that she had to be in her late 70s. I debated if I should answer the door before figuring that it was an old woman and could be lost or something so I unlocked the door, smiling shyly when I was face to face with her though she was shorter than me. “Um can I help you Miss?” I ask while I tried to stay inside of my house just to be on the safe side, feeling my ‘hey this seems fishy side’ was starting to yell at me loudly. “Oh yes my dear boy, my car seemed to stop working and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call my son if that was alright for you. I was heading home from getting my medicine when poor Betty gave her last wiz before giving out on me. Poor car I’ve had it for years,” she said as she seem to ramble on and I couldn’t help but sigh in relief, feeling silly that this women was dangerous before setting aside to let her in.

“Of course you can use my phone, I’m so sorry to hear about your car. Maybe I could get a friend to look at it, he’s really good at looking at cars…” Before I could finished I was roughly shoved onto the floor, staring up in shock at her while she stood up straighter while she smirked down at me. “Stupid boy you shouldn’t let strangers into your house, didn’t your daddy teach you better?” She mocked at me before I could answer or get away from her to grab my phone, which I stupidly left with my book. She toke her can and swing hard at my head, making spots danced in front of my eyes while I shouted in pain because fuck that hurt. Though I could feel Scott on the other side of the bond while I tried to figure out how to say ‘send help’ she swing at me again and this time everything went black, though I swore I could hear pained howling in my head.


	14. The Bad News Continues (Captured)

I groaned loudly as I finally came around with my head pounding though I blinked my eyes opened slowly, realizing that I was chained against the wall, letting out an annoyed sigh. “Well this is just fucking great, really this is how I wanted to spend my day honestly I swear I’m never, ever going to trust old lady’s again. “ I grumbled to myself before trying to see if I could get free and get out of here but realizing that I didn’t have anything in my pockets that I could us to pick the locks, I groaned before standing up slowly, fighting down the spinning feeling then moving forward to see how long the chains where. Uh that’s interesting, I mused seeing that I was in the middle of the room almost with the chains pulled taunt.

I moved back when I heard the door unlock and sat down, figuring the best to do was to let them think I wasn’t in a hundred shape though it would fail if they had hidden cameras in the room. I frowned when the old lady walked into the room with a much more younger looking guy at her side though he had a nasty scar that toke up most of his face, but still got the vibe of ‘bad’ and ‘dangerous’ from him. I’m guessing he was the one that wasn’t scared to get his hands dirty. 

“Ah good your finally awake and here I thought I hit you too hard. I can’t believe you felled for that but it seems that you must be smart enough or powerful enough to be mated with a wolf and have the Nogitsune possess you then almost destroy this town. We thought we wouldn’t be able to get our hands on you but luck to be on our side.” She said with a smirk while I gulped softly, not liking where this was going but of course no I could not keep my mouth shut to save my life.  
  
"Then why kidnap me? I’m nothing that important since I’m not possessed anymore and maybe it was some wolf that claimed me, not an alpha. I think you guys made a big mistake and let me go before my pack comes to kick your asses…” Before I could finish the guy with the scar or I’ll nickname him ‘Scar’ since I got that he would be the Disney version of him but eviler though I couldn’t finish that thought as he punched me hard in face though not moving that far away from me. 

“I suggest you shut up boy or I’ll have him cut out your tongue then send it to everyone that you love and what we want from you? Well you’ll just have to wait to see but for now I want to know why you’re mated with the alpha. Now before you answer think wisely about it or I might have my friend here give you a broken nose next. Got it?” She asked while I looked at her then the smirking Scar while I nodded my head slowly though planning to stall because this wouldn’t be the first time I got my ass kicked by hunters. Well they waited for me to start talking I was trying to use the bond that me and Scott had, trying to strengthen it with my magic since it didn’t seem that strong, I’m guessing that I was too far away from him or him from me to barely feel each other.

“Well maybe it’s because he finds me cute or something, I don’t know,” I said though now trying to figure out what to do since I couldn’t feel Scott even with me trying to throw my magic at it. All I could hope now that Scott would feel it and maybe figure out where I am, I jumped out of my thoughts with a grunt when I felt myself getting kicked in the gut. “Listen here boy; I do not want a smart ass answer from you again. Now let’s try something else, I know your magic go on try something I dare you,” she said though she seem to be gloating me right now and got this feeling that, that was not a good idea. Well I knew it wasn’t because if I use to much of my magic I would blackout since I was still not that good at controlling it yet.

“What are you scare boy or did you realize that you’re magic doesn’t work here? Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought you were,” she said with a laugh while I frowned at this before realizing that they must have set up wards around here to weaken my magic, but it didn’t work I could feel it like it was a live fire in me. Though I know that I would have to use this to my advantage because this was the only weapon I had right now until Scott and the pack found me. “I hate to say this but your right; I don’t feel it at all. What did you do to me and my magic?” I shouted in anger though it was mainly me being mad about everything that was going on right now, while I watched them both smirk at me. I guess my acting must have been good enough or they were too smug to notice the difference.

“You’ll see in due time boy but since you seem like you aren’t in the mood to talk about your stupid pack or your alpha we’ll leave you be. Oh and I hope you’re not hungry because you’re not getting anything until you start talking. Come on we need more important matters to attend to, it’s not like he’s going to break free.” The women said with a laugh while I glared at her, feeling my magic blowing under my skin with my anger, starting to really hate her and wishing I didn’t fall for the weak old lady act because she was the total opposite of that. I gritted my teeth to keep myself saying anything else while I watched the two leave before letting out a loud groan in frustration. 

“Come on Scott you gotta come find me, I don’t know how much longer I can play the mute guy, even more so if they’re not going to feed me.” I mumbled to myself in the empty room, sighing when my stomach started to growl and deciding that there was nothing I could do but rest. I needed to build up my energy and maybe I would figure something out while I slept since my dreams seem to give me an idea once in a while. I let my eyes fall closed and tried to relax, surprised by how tired I was feeling but I quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed, they really help me. Plus sorry this toke so long to post, I'm getting another job so updates will be here and there for a bit, but thank you so much for hanging around with this story. Anyways until next time guys.


	15. Some Good News (Kind Of...)

I woke up in the woods and sighed softly, hoping that I was not having another dream where I had to deal with the Nogitsune, because I had too much on my plate already with me being kidnapped by crazed hunters. I carefully got up and made my way through the woods though stopping when I heard a twig break, sighing in relief when I saw that it was my wolf. “Hey there buddy I’m glad to see you here I was worried that I was all lone out her,” I said leaning down to pet him, smiling more when he pushed into my touch making me laugh softly. “I should think of a name for you but that will be for later, come on lets go ya?” I asked as I stood up again before walking towards what I was hoping a clearing while the wolf stayed close to my side, helping keep my fear down some but not a lot. Wishing that Scott was here or that I was with him, it was weird not being close to him and it seems to double now that we were mated to each other.

I stopped in the mild of the clearing and looked around, figuring that it was a meadow that I was in but it felt different from the other dreams that I have in the past it didn’t feel dark and heavy, it felt light. Though I didn’t let down my guard down while I glanced around before pausing when I heard my wolf friend let out a growl but I don’t tell if it was a danger is coming because honestly it sounded confused. “What is it boy? Do you hear something?” I asked facing the way that it was facing and trying to see but freezing on the spot when I saw that it was Scott. No way, I thought this must be a trick or something I thought but then again he looked confused as he made his way over to me. “Stiles,” he asked as he stopped a few feet away from me while I looked over him with a frown, it look like that he hasn’t been sleeping, I guess it has to do something with my magic. Fuck it wolf friend seems to like this Scott so it must be him before he could open his mouth again I fling myself against him and hugged him tightly.

“God it’s you Scott, I can’t believe it’s you. I mean it must be my magic and our mating bond doing this but it’s you,” I mumbled into his neck while he holds me tightly to him, rubbing my back gently, letting out a tiny laugh when I felt the wolf rub against us. “Stiles where are you? We’re going nuts trying to find you and figure out where you went. I came back to your house and it was empty, I knew something was wrong and I tried following your scent but it disappeared.” He said as he tugged back and looked at me with a tiny frown but not letting go of me for a second, seeming like he was worried I would disappear from him again. I frowned some and hugged him tighter, trying to comfort him knowing that this was messing with him more since he was a wolf and I was not, thus the mating bond wasn’t messing with my emotions as much though my magic made it noticeable.

“Scott I don’t know where I am but I’m trying buddy but they got me chained to a wall,” I said as I let go of him and made us sit down, though he growled at that pulling me close to him. “I don’t know what they want from me they’re not sharing much but want to know why I’m mated with you and I’m guessing they know about when I was possessed though I don’t know why they want me. They probably want to use me as bait because they tired weakening my magic but it didnt work obviously or I don’t think either of us would be right here.” I said though I was trying to figure all this out, who were they actually? They knew about us and have heard about Chris, maybe helping Kate? But then why would she want to stick her nose here again when everyone on her side was either locked up or dead.

“Earth to Stiles, I would like my boyfriend to come back to me,” I heard Scott say as I blinked a few times before smiling at him sheepishly, leaning against him with a sigh. “Sorry dude I’m just trying to figure this out. None of this is making any reason at all but yet they seem to know about us so they can’t be rouge hunters like we’ve deal with in the past.” I said with a sigh while Scott rubbed my back gently while my wolf friend lay down in front of us. “Don’t worry about that right now Stiles, where do you think they toke you because I couldn’t feel you though the bond at all.” Scott said while I frowned trying to remember what the books I read said. 

“Probably not that far, from what I remember that the pair had to be at least 10 miles away or more before they couldn’t feel each other with the link.” I said while Scott nodded with a frown before I could comment I was jolted away from him while he watches with a confused and concerned look, though he couldn’t move. “Someone must be trying to wake me up. Scott listen I love you okay and don’t listen to what they say if they start sending you threats or anything like that okay? I know you can find me, I believe in you Scott and don’t lose hope okay?” I said while I felt like everything shook around me and I wish I could kiss him goodbye while he shouted he loved me before I knew it I was back in the room that they were holding me in. I sighed softly before gulping when I notice Mr. Scar face standing a few feet away from me with a big knife. “Ah good your awake, let’s have some fun shall we,” he asked in a raspy voice though this was the kind of voice that you had nightmares about as he moved closer to me with the knife, while I tried to shove my fear away, hurry up Scott, please I don’t want to die yet…


	16. Learning New Things And A New Hope Forming

I gulped as I watched him pet the knife and smirked at me, while I tried to figure out a way to stall from this guy cutting me to pieces, “So are you going to tell me why am I here or are you just going to go on about why I’m running with wolves?” I asked as I pushed down the fear and tried to pull up what courage I had left because the pack was relying on me. “Rumor has it that your special and no I’m not talking about when you got possessed by the fox demon, I’m talking about that you’ve got magic in you boy. That it’ll draw in any supernatural creature that smells it and well it doesn’t help that you’re running with a true alpha.” He says as he looked bored but it dawned on me how did they know I use magic, they must have someone working with them that can do magic or is supernatural, remembering what the old women said earlier about messing with my magic.

Maybe I could get out of scar face, he seems like the type that would like to boast about this kind of stuff and the old lady wasn’t here to watch him. Maybe I could kill time and get info out of him if I did it right, “So how did you guys know that I have magic going on? I mean I don’t have a big sign on me that says, has magic here.” I said while the guy gave a dry chuckle and stepped forward, trailing the knife slowly against my chin, “Your funny boy and I know what you’re trying to do but I’ll amuse you then you will share something with me, if not well…” He trailed off as he pushed the knife harder against my skin, hissing in pain while I felt myself slowly start to bleed while I glared at the man in front of me.

"Alright fine I'll spill, just get that knife away from my face and I'll tell you what you want," I snapped to make him pull away the knife from my neck. "Ah now that's a good boy, now what did you want to know how we knew you had magic? Well it is easy we heard about what happened about the possessing and so we came here. Don't look so shock we figured that if we wanted to know what was true about you that we need to see it," he paused to chuckle while he shook his head. "You wouldn't believe our surprise when we saw a skinny boy that look like that he couldn't throw a punch to save a life but then we saw you with the wolves and then you used your magic. It was obvious to our leader that you were still learning but she knew that would be the perfect time for us to attack and get you before the little alpha noticed that you were gone." 

I gritted my teeth angrily not to say anything stupid but I was livid beyond this point, I couldn't believe that they we're watching me the whole time. How long though and how come the pack didn't notice them or smell them? My thoughts must have been noticeable on my face because scar faces laugh broke me out of my thoughts, "It was easy to hide ourselves from those fools all it took was some herbs and besides we watched when the pack didn't have to worry about listening for people." Scar face explained meanwhile I wanted to scream and punch the asshole in the face then through the old lady off a cliff because these people screamed bad, also it wasn’t good that they knew what they were doing either. I knew that I needed to kill more time before the guy tired questioning me and I got a body part cut off from me.

“You know when Chris finds out about this, he's going to be ticked and come kill all your guys. I mean what are you thinking kidnapping a guy that is good friends with him and have helped him out in the past,” before I could finish Scar face punched me in the face again though this time it landed on my nose, feeling it start to bleed. “God you don't know when to shut up do you? Maybe I should cut out your tongue because your god damn annoying but as for that traitor I’d like to see him show his face around here. Last I heard he was lost in New Mexico chasing after that nut-ball of a sister,” he said while he laughed his ass off. Before I could point out that Chris said he would be back but the door open revealing the old lady.

“Times up boys and your need else where Max besides its time for the prisoners food,” she said while Scar nodded his head before leaving the room, though I knew the guys name I’m still calling him Scar. Though my eyes where trained on the old lady because now I could notice that there was something different about her before it hit me, “You can use magic and they don't know because their too scared of you or they do but scared you’ll burn them alive.” I said accusing her while she started laughing and set the tray of food in front of me, “Ah so you finally figured it out then and its the first but none of them will believe you. Now I suggest you eat this because you’ve got a big day tomorrow boy.” She said while walking away and letting the door slam shut behind her.

I looked down at the food with a glare though my stomach started growling loudly but I ignored it knowing that the food was causing my powers to weaken. Though they weren’t at there full max I was hoping I had enough to do a spell to help the pack find me, looking around the room I wiped up the blood from my nose into my hand before whispering into it. “Following the bond Scott don’t question it, I know you can find me, please hurry,” I finished it off by saying the spell as the blood disappeared and now I had to wait, while hoping it worked because if not I was running out of time to keep these hunters from just killing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so sorry it toke so long to update a lot things have happened but hopefully I will back to updating as normal. Anyways I was wondering if I should add some stuff from the actual season or pretend that it didn't happen (which I can not wait for January) but I think I will add some stuff though I wont say what not to ruin anything for anyone that hasn't seen it yet. Again thank you for sticking with this story and showing it so much thank you guys.


	17. Resuce Team Is Here (But Is It To Late?)

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I woke up I was somehow tied down a table which my eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light that first blinded me when I woke and now was trying to look around though I was tied to tightly to the table. “Ya know I didn’t think you guys we’re into kinky shit,” I spoke into the empty room though was trying to pull some of my magic together to free myself of the bounds or at least loosen them some. Though I froze up some when the old woman walked into the room with a few man and a lady that stood behind them how faintly made me think of Kate just because of the crazy look she had going on in her eyes.

“Ah good your up now Stiles that’s good and now we can get started on the questioning though if you don’t answer them to my liking Violent will give you a shock and keep turning it up until well you don’t want to know what will happen if it gets to that point,” she said smirking before clapping her hands as the men moved forward and freed me from the table but it was obvious that I could not fight free from their grip so I stayed still while I tried to figure out what to do to get free.

“Don’t you think this is a bit overkill here I mean really?” I asked while the women sighed at me with annoyance and nodded to one of the man holding me how hit me hard against the back of the head causing me to stumble forward some with the force of it but I didn’t fall thanks to the goons that were holding me up. “Now stop you’re back talking right now boy or I will have you shocked the next time, I’m a clear?” She asked while I gritted my teeth angrily though knowing that my temper would get me in more trouble than I would want to be in right now. “Very clear,” I muttered at her angrily while Violent which I doubt that was her actual name moved forward and was now standing behind me.

“Good now I want to know why you were with the wolves in the first place,” she asked while she stood in front of me while I watched her with confusion not understanding why she would want to know this but I got a warning jab from behind and let out a loud sigh. “Because he was my best friend, what was I supposed to do when he got bite? Leave him and let him figure out what was going on which he would probably not have since he couldn’t find himself out of a wet bag,” I paused as I thought back to how much we have all change but mainly how much Scott changed but still being himself through this mess. 

“Anyways I helped him and I know you thinking why stay around a monster because we’ve had each other’s backs for years so I wasn’t going to stop when he became a werewolf,” which I was hoping I would not get shocked for going on but nothing happened though I had a feeling that I would be getting one soon. Come on Scott where are you? I need you know like now man because I think I’m going to die and I don’t want you going crazy... Before I could finish my thoughts I was shocked with the taser and shouted in pain while doubling over, I cursed softly thinking I would be used to this bullshit by now but sadly not. 

“You weren’t listening Stiles now I will ask again and I suggest you listen unless you want to get double of that. Now why did the fox spirit take over you of all people, sure you have power but he could have taken over someone else but yet he picked you why?” I sighed heavily before trying to shrug though I knew the truth but I didn’t want to share it with her. 

“I don’t know honestly and I did ask but he would not tell me or he would say it’s all a part of his game that I would see at the end but I never did because we were able to kill him.” I said though I didn’t want to share that he was still alive somehow and that was coming back here which when I thought about it I haven’t had any dreams about him, not knowing if that was good or not. “Why do I feel like you’re not sharing something Stiles. There is something that you know but don’t want to tell what is it?” “Listen lady I told you everything that I know and I don’t see why you are asking me this stuff in the first place,” but my words were cut off as I started screaming in pain feeling myself getting shocked again and I almost drop to the ground as spots danced in front of my eyes.

I couldn’t hear what she was saying with the sound of my own blood rushing through my ears and felt like my head was ringing but then I realized that it was the alarms going off. They found me, I grinned at the old lady while she was shouting at the man to take me away but before they could I let out a ball of energy and sent them flying while I smirked at her. “I told you that they would come for me and that you would be sorry for taking me. You should have not pissed off a true alpha and his mate,” I said as I felt my magic double with Scott being near and let my hands start to blow while the old women watched before her eyes narrowed in anger.

“You knew that he was coming didn’t you! How did you do this? You’re not that powerful you’re just a weak human that somehow got the magic gift,” she screamed as her face melted away which reminded me of Jenifer which caused me to stumble away from her. A druid I should have known I thought as I watched and couldn’t help but cringe at her face, she was like Jenifer but way worse with an eye missing along with half her mouth.

“I tried to play nice with you, you stupid little boy! Now you are going to pay for ruining everything and for running with those stupid mutts,” she screeched before throwing a fire ball at me which I dodged just in time though I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried making my way to the door. 

“Come on boy! You’re all talk but yet you run away you are pathetic,” she laughed as she sent a chair flying and crashed just besides me. “Ya well I have this thing about not fighting ugly old lady’s,” which I realized I shouldn’t have said for she let out a horrible ear breaking scream, causing me to fall to my knees while I tried to hurry up to cover my ears from the sound. Though I watched thought half closed eyes as she stumbled back in alarm which I soon realized now that I could just hear Scott howling and was the only thing that filled the air minus our heavy breathing. “Scott I’m in here!” I yelled loudly while I got to my feet and tried opening the door again though I was flying across the room but luckily I was able to stop myself from crashing into the wall.

“Stiles,” I heard Scott yell my name while I tried to get to my feet quickly and looked to the door seeing that Scott had busted it down where he was now standing in the doorway. “Ah good the little alpha is here. I wonder if I could get his powers when I kill the puppy,” she said and raised her hands before I was quickly running over to her, knocking her to the ground with a grunt. “You try hurting him and I will kill you slowly,” I yelled while we wrestled with each other as she tried to claw at me but before I could swing at her I was getting pulled off by Scott.

“Stiles come on we need to get out of here and now, their trying to burn the place down,” Scott said though before we could get that far, the crazy lady was in front of us again. “Uh huh you two are not getting away that easily from me. Now the question is who do I kill first,” she smirked while Scott went to open his mouth but I shook my head knowing that trying to talk our way out would not work. ‘Trust me,’ I thought to Scott while he gave a small nod to me. 

“Kill me and let him go,” I said and stepped forward though I could feel Scotts worry double through the bond even though he had sort of an idea of what I was planning. She smirked evilly and went to grab me before I shouted out a spell which caused us to move out of the room but I soon fall into Scott’s arms, the spell draining everything I had left in me. “Don’t worry Stiles I will get us out of here,” I heard Scott say but I was quickly falling into unconsciousness while the smoke filled my nose and then soon there was nothing, but blackness…


	18. Things Are Starting To Get Werid, Werider Then Normal

I must have been out for a while because I woke with a tired looking Scott sitting beside me though it look like he was close to falling asleep any second, “Scott you should sleep I’m okay I swear.” I said before I could say anything else I was pulled into Scotts arms and he was happily sniffing away at me. “Hey there big guy. It’s okay I’m okay,” I said gently as I ran my fingers through Scotts hand gently to calm him down and he soon pulled away from me, though bags under his eyes were more noticeable up close.

“Stiles I was worried I didn’t think you were going to wake up,” he said softly while rubbed my back gently though before he could finish I gently kissed him on the lips though I pulled away when he yawned. “I’m okay and we will talk about everything that has happened but you need to sleep okay? Don’t need our alpha falling asleep when we need him the most okay,” I said and moved him onto the bed while I got up. 

“Don’t give me that look Scott I’m not going anywhere, I am just going downstairs to eat okay and I will be back up, I promise wolfy,” I said fondly and kissed Scotts head before leaving him in my room, hoping that I wouldn’t have to talk to my dad about what happened but having a feeling that I would sooner or later.

I sighed in relief when I saw that my dad wasn’t home and I started working on making us food figuring Scott hasn’t probably eaten much while I was out meanwhile my mind wondered about the hunters, to the Nogitsune, also that Kate was still loose. I sighed heavily and rested my head against the fridge, “This is not how I was hoping my senior year to go.” I mumbled to myself before jumping as the microwave beeped at me and I pulled out the food for us though before I could go upstairs there was a knock at the door, causing me to pause remembering how last time went when I answered it. I walked over to it and looked through the key hole, frowning when I saw who was standing at the door.

“No fucking way… Scott get your ass down here now,” I yelled and stepped away from the door a bit freaked out seeing my old childhood friend, who we thought was dead. “Stiles what’s wrong,” Scott asked as he was by my side and I looked at him noticing that he didn’t even bother to fix his hair. 

“Why the fuck is Theo standing in front of my door? He should be dead Scott! You saw the news,” I said though I noticed my voice was raising with how freaked out I was about this, thinking that it must be the Nogistsune’s tricks.

“Stiles calm down, okay? He’s the one that helped us find you okay? Stiles you’ve got to breath or you’re going to have a panic attack,” he said as he cupped my face gently while I leaned into his touch, trying to calm down. Why was things getting weirder? I thought to myself as Scott pulled away and let Theo in while I studied him, frowning at the other boy. It couldn’t be Theo could it, I mean their house went up in fire and then no one hear of him or his family. Then again it could be like what happened to Derek but why come back now and help find me. Something was not adding up and I wasn’t going to let my guard down no matter what Scott said about Theo.

“Alright explain now why you are here and why you helped find me,” I asked crossing my arms over my chest while I stared down Theo, hearing Scott sigh in the background before he disappeared into the kitchen, figuring the smell of the food was getting to him too much. “Well I heard about Scott having a pack and well I wanted to join it, so I wanted to help him find you figuring that he would be more willing to let me join if I helped save his best friend.” He explain while I relaxed some glad to know that Theo didn’t know that we were mates because it still didn’t calm my nerves that he was here, after not seeing for so many years.

“I know you don’t trust me but I will do anything to prove to you guys that I am here to help you and nothing bad, I just want a pack to be a part of,” he explained while I frowned more at him. “And how did you become a werewolf anyways,” I asked while I stared him noticing that he was staring to get uncomfortable. “Stiles come on stop it you should be happy that he helped us find you. We were running into dead ends and it’s a good thing that he did because you almost died.” Scott said as I felt his worry, sadness and stress through the bond while I sighed heavily.

“Alright fine… Thank you for saving me and helping my pack find me,” I grumbled while Theo nodded with a small smile. “Of course I just want to help you guys and be a part of the pack which I get you guys probably don’t want me joining right away but I’ll show that I do mean good for you guys…” “Well that’s great and all Theo but I really need to talk to Scott alone and no werewolf hearing either so we’ll see you around,” I said before shoving the surprised looking Theo out the door while Scott came back out with food while shaking his head at me with a frown.

‘Is he gone,’ I thought trying to see if the bond was stronger than I thought it was while Scott gave a small nod while looking shocked by this action before I grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen, handing over the book I was reading. 

“First things first you need to read this because this is about the bond and everything that could happen between mates which might be more since I’m a spark and you’re a true alpha but that’s beside the point at the moment. Fucking Theo is back really Scott how do we know that it’s actually him and even if it is how do we know that he isn’t here to throw you out of power, since he wants to be in a pack so bad.” Though before I could finish my rant Scott hold up his hand and I sat down to eat while I heard his part of the story.

“I know Stiles I can feel and smell your distrust so strongly. I honestly don’t know I was lost without you and each time I thought I was getting closer I wasn’t then I ran into Theo. Which I could tell that he wasn’t human anymore but the weird thing is that he didn’t smell like a normal wolf. Anyways I told him what happened and he offered to help, somehow he was able to find your scent…” 

“Wait even with all the scent blockers that they were using? Come on Scott that’s got to throw up some red flags for you I mean you’re a true alpha and you couldn’t smell through them yet he could? Nothing is adding up here Scott… Sorry,” I said sheepishly as Scott made a face at me when I interrupted him but I couldn’t help it because the more Scott explained and I poked gently at his feelings more with the bond, the more that I noticed that he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing.

“Okay how about this we just keep an eye on him and we won’t tell him about us being mated okay? We’ll meet up with the rest of the pack and tell them what’s going on which you’re not the only one that doesn’t trust him, Derek wouldn’t stop glaring at him the whole time when he met the pack,” Scott explained while I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

“Well that’s good to know that I’m not alone on this but right now I just want to relax and eat food with my boyfriend, feel like a normal teenager even if it’s for just today.” I said as I pulled Scott up and tugged him into the living room with the food, planning on watching movies most of the day, while sending out a quick text to the pack that I was okay and that we would have a meeting tomorrow. Though as we sat down to Star Wars I couldn’t help but have this feeling that things were going to get bad and that someone was going to end up dying, I shook my head and cuddle closer to Scott telling myself that it was just me worrying or at least that was what I was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hey guys so I've decided that I will throw some stuff from season five but not a lot because I'm going to throw a few things into it but I will leave out the Dread Doctors since I feel like it would be to be big of a mess. Anyways thank you for all the love you guys show this story and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Sometimes Being Right Is Wrong

The next few days felt normal minus the fact that Theo was now here and didn’t want to seem to go away much to everyone’s displeasure but the only one that didn’t seem to mind was Scott. Don’t get me wrong I love that boy with all my heart and soul but it kills me when he refuses to see the wrong in people or wanting to work things out. Sometimes you need to take action which is what I was planning to do and hope that no one would find out what I was going to do. I’m planning to follow Theo because something is not adding up and what he has told us doesn’t make any reason with the files from the police station, so there was more red flags that popped up with him. Plus Lydia has been having this uneasy feeling lately that someone is going to die but hasn’t seen anything yet but she fears that something will happen soon.

So here I am packing up what I need to follow Theo before I hear a soft tap at my window and I turn around to see Derek, which I was glad it wasn’t Scott but what was sour wolf doing here. “Come in Derek what’s up,” I asked after he crawled into the window and stared me down with his grump face. “I know what you’re planning to do Stiles and I think it is dangerous thing to do,” he grumbled and I sighed getting ready to defend my plan. “So that is why I’m coming with you so that you don’t get yourself killed or hurt,” he added on while I stared at him in shock thinking that he was going to scold me and then try to talk me out of following Theo.

“Stop looking at me like that Stiles okay? I think that there is something that Theo is hiding and we know Scott doesn’t want to see the bad in anyone but there’s something that makes my wolf snarl when he is around. So what are you planning to do,” he asked while I grin hugely and pulled out the map of the town, pointing at the red dots then the blue ones. “Okay so the red dots are the missing people and the blue one is Theo, now isn’t it weird that he was around where the people went missing? Now he might not have anything to do with but the missing people haven’t stopped and its more, more kids around my age and if its adults they show up days later either dead or don’t remember what happened to them.” I explained while Derek nodded his head before looking at me with a raise eye brow.

“So why do you think Theo if he is taking the kids then why would he be doing it?” “Now that’s what I didn’t get but I kept thinking about it and it hit me. He’s trying to make his own pack because he keeps going how he wants to be in a pack and how it must be great to be a leader…” “So you think that he is taking these kids and hiding them somewhere then waiting for the right time to attack Scott,” Derek asked as he cut me off while I nodded my head fast. 

“Yes! Haven’t you notice how hard he has been trying to get Scott alone the last few days but hasn’t been able to and thank god he’s with Deaton right now or I would be worried out of my skin.” I said as I grabbed the bag and pulling out a spark bottle while Derek raised an eye brow at me. “This stuff is going to help keep us invisible to Theo so to speak as in he won’t smell us or hear our heartbeats but doesn’t mean he won’t hear us if we talk and this only last four hours, so we got to make this fast.” I explained as I sprayed us while Derek made a face at the faint smell that came with it but didn’t complain.

“Okay let’s get going, according to my records Theo will be going to the empty warehouse at the end of the town so we need to move fast,” I said while I headed downstairs and heading straight to my jeep with Derek close behind me. “So let’s say that he is doing all this then what do we do because I doubt Scott while believe us,” Derek said after a bit while I sighed while tapping my hands against the wheel. “I know I’ve been thinking that or that Theo will try to kill us before we can tell Scott thus why I have been working on our bond,” I explained since Derek was the only one we trusted to tell him which I couldn’t help but mentally laugh at how much has changed over the years with all of us.

“We should park here and walk the rest of the way Stiles, don’t want him hearing your jeep then trying to act normal about it,” Derek said while I nodded my head and pulled off the side of the road, hiding my jeep on the safe side before getting out with my bag. I glanced over at Derek and he nodded his head before we started making our way to the warehouse which is a good hiding spot because the place was falling apart but didn’t mean that he could be hiding them underneath the place. We slowly made our way through the huge wall in the back but Derek held up his hand and I stopped to look at him to see what was up as he nodded to the floor below us, mouthing the word screaming. I nodded my head understanding right away that my theory was right and started looking for a way to get underneath to see what Theo was doing.

I glanced up when I notice that Derek had paused in the mild and nodded at the floor in front of him before lifting open the hatch before slowly laying it on the ground then glanced over at me as I nodded getting ready to follow after him as he jumped in first. I jumped in next making a face at how dark it was though there was a faint light up ahead and could now hear the screaming while I followed Derek, letting him being the eyes since it was still too dark for me to see where I was going. We paused as he got near the entrance though I couldn’t see what was going on but looking at Derek’s tense stance it was not good.

“For the millionth time I told you to shut the fuck up or do you want to end up like your friend over there with your heart ripped out,” I heard Theo ask with a snarl then heard the whimpering girl give a soft sob but soon fall quiet besides their heavy breathing. I moved some before I was able to see what was going on and tired not to get sick at the sight that was in front of me, I felt like I stumbled into a real life horror movie with blood everywhere and could see the body that Theo was talking about that had a huge hole in it. Though I looked away to see Theo holding a needle while the girl tried to get free but could tell that she was tied down good but looked away wondering where the other kids where and almost gasped out, almost giving us away. 

On the farthest side of the room I could see two cages one that filled with normal looking teenagers and then the other was filled with teenagers but looked like someone tried making them into creatures but fail then it hit me. Theo was trying to make his own pack and was obviously failing by the looks of the teenagers some of them in really bad shape and I couldn’t take anymore I opened my mind wide to Scott so he could see what was happening in here.

‘Stiles what are you doing? I’m busy at work right now, cant this wait,” I heard Scott say with a sigh seeing that he was helping Deaton cleaning up a batch of new born puppies. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight but shook my head hearing the girl whimper and that causing Scott to pause. “Stiles what is going on,” he asked slowly as he looked up from what he was doing and now was focused on what I was seeing which was Derek’s back at the moment. “Proving you that I’m not crazy and sadly right about Theo,” I said before looking back into the room hearing Scott gasp feeling his disgust, anger and then disappoint at himself.

'Hey none of that okay? We thought that he was our old friend but sadly something has happened to him to change him but it’s not your fault for trusting him okay? Now listen to me Scott he is trying to make his own pack and is failing those kids won’t last much longer, he’s getting frustrated. Be careful okay he’s going to try to kill you so he can become an alpha and make his own pack or try to steal ours.' I thought as I felt Scott growl unhappily at that and tried not to growl as well with us being this open to each other we were pretty much one person when like this which came in hand at times like the one at hand.

'Alright so what do we do about the teenagers that he hasn’t tried testing on,' Scott asked while I looked closely at the cages and didn’t see anything that would stop us from freeing them. “We come back here when he isn’t here and let them out then we get ready for him to comfort us because this time we won’t be hiding our scent. Scott I got to go, Derek is getting restless and I think Theo is about to leave. I’ll talk to you when it’s safe, I love you.’ 

After I close the link to now it was just the steady feeling of Scott in the background and faintly feeling his emotions I glance at Derek to see his eyes where shining blue which I glanced up with a curse seeing that Theo was looking right at us. 

Fuck.

Busted. 

“Well, well look what the rat pulled in,” he said as he watched us before I heard a faint hiss sound and shoved Derek forward, nearly avoiding getting crushed by the gate but now was stuck with Theo. “I don’t know who you two got past the traps but you are stuck now and there is no way you are getting out of here,” he said with a laugh while Derek growled at him lowly and Theo snarled back at him. “Theo let them go and we won’t have to kill you,” I said though knowing it was pointless as he laughed at me.

“Oh come on Stiles you should be enjoying this, I know you still have the darkness in you from the Nogitsune. Come on Stiles I know you want to join in on the fun I wanted the void Stiles not the one trying to be the hero,” he snarled and leaped at us but Derek knocked him away while I glared at him though I was shaking from anger. “I am nothing like him and I will never be like that again,” I said while he laughed and lifted up ripping the lock off the cage with the tested teenagers in it, smirking at us.

“Oh Stiles you think you are good but you will always have that darkness in you no matter what you do or no matter how hard you try. Scott while never understand but I would you should join me and I might not kill your pack,” he said before looking at the teenagers. “Go on attack them or I will kill you myself.” He snarled as the ones that could move came flying out looking gone with a craze look in their eyes. 

Before I knew it me and Derek where fighting for our lives and I felt like we were doing good though I hissed in pain feeling myself getting cut on the shoulder then everything went numb. I soon collapsed onto the floor and looked up seeing Derek battling the girl with the claws, “Derek watch out!” I shouted but it was too late and he was on the floor besides me, flashing back to the time that Jackson stunned us. I really hate chimera’s so much, I thought as Theo stood over us smirking. 

“Now time to have some fun,” he said pulling out my bat from my bag. ‘Scott,’ I shouted with my mind while sending the images and trying to get point that we were in deep shit through the bond before the baseball bat hit me, causing spots to dance in front of my eyes. “Night, night Stiles,” I heard Theo say while I faintly heard Scott howling my name as Theo hit me again and was crashing into pain filled darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. Let me know what you guys think and am I the only one that wants to shove Theo off the cliff while watching the show? Sorry for any of you that like him just he frustrates me so much. Anyways sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoy. Until the next time guys.


	20. Chapter 20

It felt like I was out forever when I came around as my head pounded while I tried to open my eyes and groaned in pain. “Stiles are you okay? Theo knocked you out hard,” I heard Derek said as I sat up to see that he was in a cage across from me but was laying on the ground and looking paralyzed again. “Let me guess that girl happened again,” I asked once I finally got to my feet and gave the bars a good shake but seeing that they were not going to move at all.

“Yes she’s fucking fast,” Derek growled unhappily while I nodded in understanding but wasn’t focused on him feeling Scott trying to get through me with the bond.

“Derek do you think you can keep your ears open I got to, ya know,” I said hoping he would get it because I didn’t want Theo learning about me and Scott’s bond. I knew if he found out he would use it to his advantage to get Scott to do whatever Theo wanted in fears that the bastard would try to kill me if Scott didn’t do what he asked. “Ya I will I don’t hear anything but I would make it fast,” Derek grunted as he tried to sit up but soon gave up on it while I turned away needing to have hundred percent focus for this and didn’t help I got hit in the damn head.

‘Stiles, Stiles! Stiles what happened?’ Scott shouted through the bond and winced at the volume but knowing that he was scared about my safety and wondering why my end of the bond went quiet. 

‘Theo happened. That bastard caught us and knocked us out, there's this girl that made Derek numb so he can’t do anything. We’re at the warehouse outside of Beacon that’s far off the road. You should be able to find my jeep, Scott you got to be careful okay? Theo has a lot of teenagers under his control and I a lot are doing what he asks out of fear. So please don’t came here alone,’ I said showing him the imagines of what happened before Theo knocked me out with my own fucking bat. Bastard I was going to show him a thing or two once I got out of here.

‘Stiles focus I know you’re pissed but you got to stay with me baby. Theo is trying to get you angry because he knows how you act when your temper has gotten to the snapping point. We are on our way right now. Please try not to cause trouble I don’t want anything happening…’

“Stiles,” Derek snarled lowly snapping me out of the bond and not able to hear the rest of what Scott was going to say as I notice Theo walking in but looking pissed. “I should kill that fucking bitch the next time the stuff she gave me is unstable. Fucking all died,” he muttered while snarling to himself while I glanced at Derek with confusion before realizing that he was taking about the teenagers and noticing now that the basement was empty.

I was hoping that Theo would have said more but he had noticed that we were up and he glared at me with anger. “This all your fault Stiles if you hadn’t showed up I could have figured out why the DNA switching wasn’t working but oh no you had to stick your nose into something like you shouldn’t have like always but now I got you though so hopefully Scott will come running to save you.” He said as he paused in front of the cage while I debated if it was worth setting the asshole on fire while he smirked at me.

“I don’t need save from you of all people Theo now let us go before I set you on fire,” I said though frowned while he started laughing at me and opened the cage before throwing me to the floor hard. “You think I’m stupid Stiles do you?” “Well it depends on what level of stupid we are talking about here because you are really fucking stupid about a lot of things,” I spit the blood out of my mouth while I sat up. “So I’ll say you’re a huge idiot but that’s not shocking since you always came for me for help before you went all crazy for power,” I smirked while he snarled and flashed his eyes at me though kicked me back down, hissing when I felt one of my ribs broke.

“God can’t you shut up for once in your god damn life? I wasn’t wanting an answer you moron but I know what you are Stiles. You are a Spark a rare magic power that is stronger than any Druid or Witch and capable of doing anything,” he paused with a smirk while Derek growled in warning at him. “Well good for you I’m proud Theo,” I said sarcastically though I could feel the worry growing in the back of my brain because if he knew about that then he must know that me and Scott were mates.

“Yes I know your Scotts embassy and that idiot wants you but I will claim you so you will be mine. Then I will be the alpha and I will have my own pack,” he laughed while I looked at Theo with wide eyes before getting up while Derek growled louder. “Don’t you dare touch him Theo or you will be sorry,” he snarled though Theo ignored him moving towards me. “You can’t claim me Theo I’m already taken,” I said showing the bite mark, well the cat was out of the bag now I thought as Theo’s eyes darkened.

“Fucking Scott, no matter what I will take you as mine and then I will kill him,” he said and tried leaping at me as I threw up my shield that I have been working on with the pack. “What the fuck? Mountain ash doesn’t work on me,” he snarled as he shoved against the shield. “Well its magic Theo and I’m not letting you fucking touch me or take me from Scott. I’m his and he is mine, now let us go, then maybe we won’t kill you.” “Though you threatened an alpha’s mate and that is punishable by death,” Derek said as I notice that he was getting feelings into his limbs again though Theo still had his eyes on me.

“You can’t keep that shield up forever Stiles and when it does I’m going to kill you then I’m going to kill Scott. He doesn’t have the right to be called an alpha,” he growled and I glared letting my shield drop before swinging at him. Probably not the smartest things I have ever done but I was so sick and tired of him talking shit about Scott, hurting so many people, hurting me and everyone I cared about. I hissed in pain as we rolled and he punched me though before I could call forward my magic I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again unless it was in a nightmare.

“Don’t kill him you idiot we need him remember? If he dies then the plan won’t work and it will be pointless for you to become an alpha because they will kill you before you can get your hands on Scott. Also didn’t I tell you not to draw attention to yourself? Oh well we will just to have to hurry things up now that we have Stiles here,” the voice said watching her step into the room while Derek made an unhappy sound before snarling.

Kate Argent.

I’m going to kill Chris the next time I see him, I thought standing up while I watched her closely because I swore he said that he had taken care of Kate. Guess not by the looks of it and she seem fine to me but something was off, though I couldn’t put my finger on it. Something was not right here and even more so that she wanted me instead of Derek.

“Hello lover boy did you mess me,” she asked Derek as he just bared his fangs at her. “Go riot in hell bitch,” he snapped while I mutter a spell before throwing fire balls at the two, in hope that it would throw them off before hurrying to Derek’s cell. “Please tell me you can move now,” I said while I tried to get it open but was pulled away by my collar and tried to get free from whoever was holding me.

“Now, now Stiles you wouldn’t hit a lady now would you,” Kate purred in my ear while I fought down the urge to get sick. “You’re not a fucking lady you’re a monster and a liar. Like how you are going to screw over Theo and kill him once you get what you want. That’s why you gave him the DNA mixer knowing that it would not work but he would keep trying to get it to work while you waited for us to find him and then bam you made your move.” I stated even though I didn’t know if it was right or not but by the angry growl coming from Kate and then me going face first into the wall my statement was right.

I groaned in pain as spots danced in front of my eyes and touched my head, making a face when I notice the blood that was coming from it. I could faintly hear Derek shouting my name over Theo and Kate fighting, hoping they would both just kill each other. I winced when I felt myself roughly get picked up and blinked my eyes open seeing Theo looking at me murderously. Before I could say anything I felt his claws sink into my side and I screamed out in pain while I tried not to black out from the feeling.

Someone must have knocked him away but the damage was done. I could feel the blood falling out of me to fast and I would die soon, even with me trying to stop the bleeding. “Stiles come on you got to stay with me,” I heard Derek say as I felt him taking away the pain but everything was spinning and I felt so tired.

“Scott you need to change him or he’s going to die,” I blinked my eyes open and finally notice Scott standing in front of me looking worried even with his red eyes I grew to love. “Stiles are you okay with me changing you,” he asked as he grabbed my hand and I nodded weakly. “Please Scott I don’t want to die and I know you can feel it through the bond I don’t have much longer,” I coughed out and let me eyes fall close, getting too tired of keeping them open with the amount of abuse I have went through. 

I faintly heard Scott snarl my name before I felt his fangs sink into my skin and cried out softly feeling the fire of the change racing through my veins. I could feel someone picking me up. Scott? I wasn’t sure my body felt it was on fire and dying, I couldn’t focus on anything but then I felt my magic reach up and welcomed the bite. I sighed as I felt the fire start to go away but I was too tired to focus on what else was happening and was soon sleeping against Scott’s chest as he carried me away from the basement of the old warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles is now a werewolf but why was Theo helping Kate? Well you got to wait for the next chapter to find out. Thank you for the love you show this it makes me so happy and proud of myself trying something new besides writing band fan fiction. Anyways feel free to comment on what you think or ideas what you think will happened.
> 
> Until next time guys.


	21. The Bad News Keeps Coming

I knew once I blinked my eyes open I was sleeping or it seem liked it since I woke up in the meadow where I seem to keep running into the Nogitsune but I frowned in confusion once I realize I was alone before I heard a faint growl. I got up and turned around before relaxing seeing that it was my wolf which I wonder if I should give it a name or if I’ll become part of me more with Scott biting me. Though before I could wonder about it more he was tugging at my sleeve and trying to lead me into the woods.

“What is it boy? Is there something you want to show me,” I asked before giving up and following him, dream or not, which the more I thought about it they weren’t dreams but I didn’t know what I would call them at the moment. I shook my head and sighed at myself, “Come on Stiles focus here.” I muttered at myself and I could have sworn that my wolf buddy snorted at me but sounded like a huff. I shook my head and followed after, getting the weird feeling that we weren’t in Beacon Hills anymore as the area changed around us.

“Wow,” I muttered softly before glancing up when I heard the wolf give a soft growl before following though I couldn’t figure out where we were, but knowing we were in a huge ass house, like the type that you see one some MTV or something along those lines. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I heard faint shouting, following close after the wolf, swearing he seemed to be getting bigger as we got closer but that was probably of his hair sticking up in the air. 

I almost ran over as the wolf which I think I will call him Wolfe, cheesy as it sound I figured it worked for him but push those thoughts away as I looked up, seeing that it was Kate and Theo, though the bastard didn’t look in that good of shape. He was bleeding heavily while it looked like Kate only had a few scratches on her while she smirked at him, hoping that they wouldn’t notice us while we watched them.

“You idiot. I warned you not to go against me and my plans or you would end up dead. Shame you were cute but you let Stiles and his stupid pack get away, plus they know I’m still alive.” Kate snarled at Theo before she jumped at him though he was able to stumble away while he snarled weakly at her, but I knew that he wouldn’t last that much longer.

“It’s not my fault Scott ruined everything! He was able to find them because they are…” 

“Mated? Yes I know that you idiot! I warned you not to toy with Stiles but no you wouldn’t listen and now he is mostly changed now but no matter we will figure something out.” She said though I frowned and stepped back some noticing the slightly change in her voice, the same that haunted me still in my dreams.

“We,” he checked out in confusion while I noticed Theo trying to look around to see what she was talking about but it was too late as Kate ripped out his throat and I looked away not wanting to see the blood going everywhere. “Well this isn’t Stiles but she will have to do for now until my powers are stronger though I should thank her for being stupid and stealing my prison from that hunter even if he did put up a good fight.” I heard Kate saying to herself but I knowing my fears where coming true while I watched her pick up the old Hale counter before throwing it into the fire.

“Now let the real fun begin. Like I said Stiles you may have one the last battle but the war has just started,” the Nogitsune laughed from her body while I watched on in shock but got tugged out of it by Wolfe tugging at my sleeve and pulling me away from Kates possessed body. I followed after him while trying to be quiet, knowing that it wouldn’t be good for either of us to get caught dream or not, I didn’t want to take my chances.

“Shit Wolfe this isn’t good. How am I supposed to even see that? Is it because of him taking over my body or my magic is getting that much stronger and I’m not realizing it,” I asked once we were far away from the house while he just stared back at me. “Right. Sorry like you would start magically talking though I wouldn’t be surprise if you did with the shit we have been dealing with lately.” I sighed loudly while I rubbed my face in frustration before remembering that the rest of the pack had no idea what was happening.

Shit!

I needed to wake up and wake up now, I thought before trying to pinch my arm but sadly that didn’t do anything. “Wolfe I need to wake up. Come on buddy I can’t wait for my body to decide to it might be too long and I don’t know how long I’ve already been out because of the bite.” I explained as he tilted his head at me, while I hopped he understood what I was saying to him though before I could try to show him. Figuring that he didn’t actually understand what I’m saying to him, Wolfe tilted his head up to the sky before letting out a loud howl. 

I looked around in confusion thinking that Kate well the Nogitsune had found us but saw nothing in the meadow. “What..?” Though before I could finish I heard a faint answering howl and realized it was Scott, which my body was waking up to his call, it knowing that it’s mate was needed. “Thank you Wolfe, you’re the best,” I shouted in happiness before I jolted awake on the bed in Derek’s loft, while everyone was looking at Scott in confusion.

“Sorry guys I don’t know why I howled but…”

“It was because of Wolfe, the one you met in my dreams Scotty, he helped me wake up but that’s beside the point. I…” Before I could finish I got an armful of Scott how was burying his head into my shoulder while I held back tightly, letting him scent me before realizing I could hear everything right now, along with smelling everything. Well I guess the bite toke, I thought before curiously smelling Scott always wondering what he smelt like to me since I was told wolfs thought smells smelled differently to each other. 

To me he smelt like home, safety, and mate though if I had to explain what those smelt like, I’d pick warm smells and a hint of woods, with grass mixed in there. “I’m so glad your awake Stiles, we thought that the bite wasn’t taking anymore even though you and your magic seem to welcome it at first. God you were out for a week babe,” Scott whined softly into my neck while he cling onto me tighter while I tried to comfort to him by rubbing his back.

“Well I hate to break the mood with bad news but when I was out I had one of those dreams which I guess they are like little sneak peaks into the future but anyways Wolfe lead me to this house and from what I could tell it wasn’t anything even near here.” I paused talking a deep breath before pulling away from Scott some so I could look at everyone along with Scott.

“Kate stole the counter that was holding the Nogitsune and…” Though before I could finish Derek’s phone was going off, “Which that must be Chris letting us know what happened, but Kate stole it from him and well she opened it, letting the Nogitsune out. It toke over her and well he destroyed it,” I explained to the others while I could hear Chris faintly shouting about it, that she knocked him out, taking his phone with him as well thus why it toke him so long to get ahold of us. 

“Well what are we going to do,” Isaac asked after Derek hanged up from the phone call while the pack looked at me and Scott, realizing that I was officially an alphas mate while Scott glanced at me before I gave a small nod while I got off the bed, ignoring the way my body protested about getting up.

“We get ready. He’s going to do everything in his power to kill us and get to the Nemeton to try to us its powers, which if he does then we are all screwed. Guys this is going to a lot more dangerous than all the other badies that we have faced. If you want out then go now because I will not nor will Scott make you guys stay, because a lot of people might die and I don’t want any of you guys dying.” I said while Scott joined me and squeezed my hand tightly, letting me know that there was no way in hell that he was leaving me. I looked around the room as everyone stared back, looking determined and no one heading for the door.

“Okay well it looks like none of you are leaving so I guess it’s time we get ready for war,” I said while everyone nodded looking ready to fight to their last breath, which I hope it wasn’t the case. I didn’t want to lose my friends while I faintly listened to what the group was going on what they should do though I couldn’t help but think back to my first nightmare, where Kate killed Scott. I couldn’t shake this feeling that it was going to come true if we weren’t able to stop the Nogitsune in time from getting into his true body, letting him get all the power he would need to end us all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long to take to update. I've been very busy lately and hopefully updates will be happening sooner but thank you for being understanding. I hope you guys are still enjoying this, let me know what you think, I always love your guys input.
> 
> Until next time guys!


	22. Getting Ready For Battle

The next few weeks were a blur for me honestly if I had to tell anyone want happen during them because I couldn’t really remember much. Though I do remember having to tell my dad about me getting bite and now that I was a werewolf, which then I had to explain over time that I would become an alpha since I was mated to Scott but now my eyes were orange red though I noticed with each passing day they would get more red.

Thankfully my dad toke the news well though he told me no more almost getting myself almost killed and that he loved me before he left to go to work, which I was glad that he was back to working because I didn’t want him to get involved in this mess that we were about to face. Which I shook my head to try to clear the thoughts that was going through my head and trying to focus on what was going on right now, which was us trying to see if any of the packs around here have seen Kate or not. Thank god for Scott for being a true alpha and Derek being a part of our pack or I think packs wouldn’t be willing to help that much but hearing that they were helping a Hale that was left from the great Hale pack or the true alpha they jumped to the chance to do it.

“You know someone is going to ask for something in return soon you know that right,” I said speaking up after Scott got off with the phone with a pack in New Mexico, according to them they haven’t seen Kate but they would keep their eyes out for us, which I doubt that Kate would go back through there anyways with the whole Calavera’s looking for her and wanting her dead. 

“I know that Stiles but we need all the help that we can get because we know that she is going to come back her for the Nemeton well the Nogitsune will want to use the power to draw back his body, which good idea about hiding it that only the pack can find it,” Scott added on while I grinned hugely hearing that pride in his voice along with the bond that linked us together. “Ya it wasn’t easy thank god Deaton was willing to help me do it or I don’t think I would have been able to do it even with how much stronger my magic has gotten with me being bitten,” I explained while Scott nodded before sitting beside me while I could hear the pack outside sparing but choose to stay close to Scott, fearing that my dreams would come true.

That was one thing I sadly remembered well during the last few weeks was the nightmares have gotten worse and Scott ended up dying a different way each time in them, though I was thankful that Scott was there to wake me up but hated that he would see the dreams now if he chose too. Which we didn’t know nor did Deaton but then again we were the first know about true alpha pair and that we would be finding out about things that we didn’t know was possible to happen.

“Hey it’ll be okay,” Scott said gently breaking me out of my thoughts while I nodded my head with a sigh though I grabbed onto his hand tightly. “Don’t say that please. I know your trying to be positive but the shit that we go through we usually don’t turn out okay…”  


“True but we do come out of it alive and are able to fight for a next day, which that’s what we are going to do. I am not letting her take away you or my pack, I’m finally content and I will not let her nor that asshole spirt ruin stuff for us.” Scott said while I couldn’t help but smile some before leaning forward and kissing him gently, though before we could get carried away the pack come crashing through the back door.

“Guys! Lydia got a call from one of the packs nearby and said that they spotted Kate, they said she wasn’t looking to good,” Isaac explained while I tugged myself then Scott up. Though before I could ask more Lydia walked in after hanging up her phone while she frowned some. “Okay so we’ve got some good news and bad news, I hope Isaac told you what was going on or somewhat of it at least. Well I guess Kate wasn’t smart and thought that she would steal from hunters or that’s what we are guessing since she is badly ignored…”

“So the Nogitsune must be getting weak or has been since the last time I saw him, because his control doesn’t slip easily,” I said pacing some while I felt the eyes of the pack on me while Lydia nodded her head though looked at me annoyed with me interrupting her but ignored her carrying on my train of thought. “So he must be growing desperate and will jump ship as soon as he gets to Beacon Hills but I’m guessing that was his plan to begin with since I doubt Kate would know where the Nemton is so he needs someone that knows where it is located at,” I muttered with a frown while the pack looked worried.

“So what’s your plan alpha of ours,” Malia asked while she stepped closer to Kira as she put a protective arm around her while I sighed before glancing back at Scott, who gave me a reassuring smile then looking back at the pack. “Okay so this will be a slight change in plans and well honestly we will be winging half of this plan. Now we need to stop Kate before she gets into Beacon Hills and hit fast or we will lose a good opening to get rid of them both for good. Now me and Scott will distract her while hopefully taunting the Nogitsune to show himself. Meanwhile you guys will help get Lydia get the chest ready to capture the Nogitsune and then we will set that thing on fire to make sure he is taken care of once and for all, I don’t want the chance of him coming back ever again.” I explained while the pack nodded in agreement before looking over at Lydia.

“I think they will get her sometime tomorrow night so this is the last day we can get ready for this, so I suggest we train more and I will go to Deaton’s to see if he had anything else to help us since I don’t like trying to fight part,” she explained with a nose wrinkle while I nodded before looking at everyone. “Go ahead guys me and Scott will be outside to join you guys,” I said as they others went back outside as I paused to tell Lydia to be careful before she left with a fond eye roll at me. 

“Hey it’ll be okay,” Stiles said wrapping his arms around my back while I leaned against him with a heavy sigh. “I know I hope your right I want to believe it but something in my gut is screaming that something isn’t right about this, I honestly think it’s a trap.” I said softly but knowing the pack would hear us if they wanted to be noisy though it sounded like they were too busy training with each other. “Even if it is it will be okay, alright? We are ready as we will ever be and I don’t think there is anything else that we can do to get ready for this, besides we can go home if you want so I can calm your nerves.” Scott muttered against my ear with a slight smirk in his tone while I shivered some at the idea but somehow I made myself pull away from my mate.

“Later but first you got to catch me, I’ve been getting better so I hope you have your running shoes on today McCall,” I said laughing before taking off not even giving him a chance to grab me. I heard Scott make a surprise sound behind me though I heard him laugh and notice that he was now chasing after me, “Go Stiles.” I heard someone shout but didn’t notice who as I push myself to run faster while my wolf howled in happiness at the chase. “Come on Stiles you can do better than that I’m already catching up to you,” I heard Scott shout from behind but I didn’t bother looking knowing I would trip over myself if I did and raced faster, using one of my trees to swing myself over a stream.

I made it to a meadow somewhere as I got knocked down from behind and laughed softly while Scott nuzzled against me with a happy growl. “I caught you handsome though I think it deserve a reward now,” Scott said as I turned around and pulled him down for a kiss, holding him close to me though he pulled away looking down at me with a slight amused look. “I’m hoping you planned this because I don’t have any lube on me and though I do love licking you open, I don’t think it would be enough. Don’t give me that look I don’t want to hurt you werewolf or not,” Scott said noticing my pouting face while I nodded with a sigh.

“No but I can do this,” I said grinning holding out my hand making a bottle of lube appear in my hand. “Ta da there we go,” though before I could finish Scott was back to kissing me but this time there was more of an urgency to it while I cling to him the lube forgotten about at the moment. Somehow we were able to remove both our clothes without ripping them off of each other like we did the first time we had sex after I became a werewolf which would suck since we would have to make our way back to Derek’s place.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your magic,” Scott asked as he grabbed the lube and covered his fingers with it. “Well you did mention it once or twice,” though I lost my trail of thought once I felt Scott push his fingers into me, letting out a slightly loud moan. “Fuck Scott come on I don’t need the prep that much please,” I whined out wanting him in me even though me had sex the night before but it was his fault walking around half naked in the house. How was I supposed to control myself around him I mean really?

“But I figured you would want me to knot you or do you want that later,” he asked as he paused while I groan in frustration at the question. “As much as I love your knot we can’t be out here for an hour even though I wouldn’t mind but we need to get ready for tomorrow,” I grumbled some while Scott gave me an understanding smile before leaning forward to gently kiss me on the lips. “Don’t worry once were home and making sure everyone is okay, I’ll knot you until we both crash okay,” he promised while I shivered at that with a soft growl.

“Okay I need you in me now before I pin you to the ground and ride the fuck out of you,” I threatened though it sounded like a whine to my ears while Scott chuckled fondly and removed his fingers before gently pushing into me, causing us to both groan softly in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around Scott’s neck before leaning up to kiss him while he started to move back and forth, making as both moan into the kiss.

“Come on Scott faster, we know I won’t break,” I damned after a bit of letting Scott keeping the pace slow while he growled some at me, letting his eyes bleed red and I felt mine change in response. “Fine you asked for it,” he warned as he pulled out and flipped me over before slamming into me hard, causing me to howl out in pleasure. “Shit Scott do that again,” I begged weakly as he was hitting my prostate dead on which was causing my skin to tingle with pleasure all over.  


After that time seem to blur together and was riding a wave of pleasure while I moaned Scotts name in pleasure before whimpering as I felt him wrap his hand around my hard on. “Shit Stiles I’m getting close, I want you to cum with me baby. Come on cum for me,” he growled into my ear while I whined loudly feeling like a beta when he did this to me but listening to his command as I cum hard all over his hand. I faintly heard Scott growl my name as he came into me before feeling him pull out so he wouldn’t knot with me and wrapping his arms around me, pulling us away some from the wet spot.

“Rest baby and then we will head back to Derek’s place, okay?” He whispered softly to me as I nodded my head and let my eyes fall close. Though I couldn’t shake the worry that still lingered in my head and heart no matter how hard Scott tried to make me forget about it, it was still there like an evil shadow. I just prayed to whoever that was listening that I was wrong and that everyone would make this out okay, we didn’t need to lose any more people in our lives. I thought sadly before pushing those thoughts away, focusing on Scott’s heartbeat instead and letting myself fall asleep to the sound of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it toke so long to update. I'm slowly getting more ready for college. Holy crap. Anyways I'm hoping you guys enjoy this and honestly there will probably be one more chapter after this. I know I cant believe that this is almost over and I want to thank everyone again for all the love, support for this story. the amount of kudos and comments I get on this is mind blowing along humbling, so thank you guys really. Now my question is would you guys like to see an epilogue after the final chapter? Let me know what you think and as always I will see you guys next time!


	23. The Battle

The next day we headed out to Derek’s place early to go over the plan again and to make sure that there was no holes in the plan though we all knew that anything could go wrong no matter how much we planned but it was better than sitting around for hours or so to wait for Kate to show up. “Babe you need to calm down some okay? Your freaking out so bad I can hear everything you are thinking without you even trying to share. Breath Stiles I don’t know if a werewolf could have a panic attack but I don’t want to find out if it is still possible.” Scott said as he pulled over to the side of the road before pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I nodded as I buried my head against his neck and breathed in his scent slowly, knowing I was really close to losing me cool.

“I know I just wish I knew what was going to happen honestly or have some sort of hint to what would happen but I haven’t had any dreams last night. So I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing,” I mumbled against Scott’s neck while I felt Scott nod his head in understanding. “I know baby, I get it really I do. I know I can’t hope for none of us to get hurt because that would be wishful thinking about we will make it out okay. Alright?” he asked while I nodded my head with a sigh before pulling away and kissing him deeply, fearing that this could be the last time I could kiss Scott.

Though before the kiss could get carried away I could hear Scotts phone go off as I pulled away so that he could answer it. “Ya what’s up,” Scott asked frowning while I leaned closer so I could listen to what was going on. “Guys change of plans, Derek said that he caught Kates scent when he was going on his morning run around the area. He says that its faint but he figures that she will be her in an hour or so.” I heard Liam said to Scott while I frowned at this while I looking over at Scott to see that he was looking worried but determined.

“Okay so hears the plan. Text Lydia and tell her to go to Deaton’s to get the chest. We will be over to Derek’s place and head out to where Derek found her scent. You guys will follow behind us but we still want them to think that we came alone okay,” Scott asked as he started back up the car again and carried on with our trip to Derek’s place. “Okay Scott I’ll do that see you soon then,” he said before hanging up while I reached over and grabbed Scotts hand, squeezing it tightly though I couldn’t help as my mind flashed back to when the Nogitsune toke over my body, making me stab Scott.

“Hey that wasn’t you and that won’t happen again okay? Don’t blame yourself for what happened, it’s all of his fault and we’ll put end to Kate as much as I don’t want to. She causes too much trouble and I don’t want her killing anymore innocent people,” Scott said gently to me as he pulled up to Derek’s place. “I know I’m just worried of history repeating itself, it seems to do a very good job of it,” I mumbled as I got out of the car and going to go find Derek, knowing Scott was right behind me.

“It was that way,” Derek said pointing into the woods looking slightly shaken up while Isaac snuggled closer to Derek, looking worried about his mate. “Okay you don’t have to do this Derek,” I said gently studying him knowing how much pain this women has caused him over the years. “No I want to, I need to see her stopped. It will help my worries and myself feel better about what happened,” Derek explained softly though looking determined to do what he needed to do. I nodded in understanding before glancing over at Scott as he nodded before letting him taking the lead, knowing he would know Kate’s scent better than me.

Though it didn’t take me long to catch her scent as we made our way through the woods causing us to slow down, noticing the scent of her was getting stronger. We slowed down to a stop noticing that we had gotten into a big clearing though I couldn’t shake the feeling of being here before though it dawned on me it was the clearing from my dreams, I went to go let Scott we both tensed when we heard a branch break. “Kate we know you are out there. Stop hiding and come out to face us,” I called out causing Scott to move closer to me when we heard her laughing while she slowly came out of the woods. I noted that she was badly injured and was worried that it would cause her to act out wildly but that would come in hand for us, hopefully. 

“Kate you don’t realize what a huge mistake you are…” “Oh don’t worry Scotty love. I know what I am doing. Now stand aside I have a Derek and a tree to find unless you two want to die then fine by me,” she challenge with a smirk while I watched waiting for the Nogitsune to show his head but he seemed to be waiting for the right moment to attack. “Over our dead bodies,” I growled letting my fangs drop and getting into a fighting position, knowing that Scott was doing the same. We had to hold her off long enough until Lydia got her with the chest, though I could the rest of the pack not that far away from us.

“Fine boys let’s dance,” she said smirking before going to Scott knowing that if she could get him then she would have the alpha’s power and not worry about finding the Nemton though Scott easily dodge her, since she was injured her movements were sloppy. “You two will die,” she snarled in anger before turning her rage at me and charged though I jumped out of the way while I was able to swipe at her with me claws, causing her to stumble in pain with a snarl. “You. You are going to die first, slowly and painfully then I'm going to kill your stupid mate. Then the rest of this damn town until there is no one left,” she gritted out with her fangs bared at me while she cling onto her bleeding arm, noting that she was healing slowly.

Though before I could reply to her I glanced over at Scott noticing a change in the air, feeling an uneasy charge around us before looking back at Kate noticing multiple black swirls appearing around her. “Shit,” I cursed as the Nogitsune appeared slowly besides Kate along with the Oni around them knowing that this was his last move because of how much power it toke him to do this move. “Now Stiles did you think I would lose that easily the fun has just started. Remember I would win this war,” he mocked while I chuckled at him.

“Oh believe me I know that’s why we were appeared for you two. I warned you to stay away but you didn't want to listen so you are going to get it. Oh and we are going to win this once and for all,” I said smirking at them while Scott tilted his head back and let out a loud howl, shouts firing down at the Oni while the pack jumped out from the trees. I couldn’t help but feel happy at the shock look of Kates face seeing Chris and Braeden in the trees shooting at the Oni, remembering that the wolf bane bullets would be the only thing to stop them thanks to Allison with her making her special arrows.

“No! No! This was not supposed to happen,” Kate screamed in anger while I saw the Nogitsune shouting at her to get ahold of herself while the pack leaped at them through the spray of bullets. “No I won’t lose. I will kill you all and you will bow down to me. This town will be mine and I will kill all those that stand against me,” she screamed as everything seem to slow down like it was a horrible horror movies I made fun while I could faintly hear Lydia chanting but I couldn’t remove my eyes away as Kate leaped at Scott and clawing at his throat, no matter how fast I tried to make myself move.

“No!” I screamed though it felt more like a howl as Scott crumbled to the ground seeming to cause everyone to stop fighting though Lydia kept chanting seeing that she was trying not to scream while Kate stood there laughing. “Yes, yes I will be the next alpha and I will…” Though I didn’t let Kate finish as I attacked her, blinded by rage not noticing that I had changed into a full wolf until I landed on four paws after knocking her over. I calmed some when I was Deaton and Derek checking on Scott, though feeling Scott’s presence return to the bond helped, knowing that he wasn’t going to die. 

“No! I will not lose! You and your stupid pack will die. I was going to be the alpha,” she screamed before lugging at me while I dodged easily before jumping onto her back with an angrily snarl. I watched as the Nogitsune disappear before focusing back on the cussing Kate below me while I snarled at her and bared my fangs at her. “I will be back and I will end you all,” though I didn’t let her finish as I ripped off her head, not wanting her to come back like Peter though I already warned Derek that we would burn Kate to make sure that she was totally gone.

I jumped off of Kate’s dead body while I glanced around making sure that no one else got hurt during the fighting before rushing over to Scott even though he was already healing. “Babe you’re a full...” “Scott don’t talk yet you’re still healing and yes it seems like Stiles can change into a full wolf. His magic must have helped push him to this form along with the anger and fear of possibly losing you Scott,” Deaton explained while I nuzzled close to Scott meanwhile telling myself that he would be okay. 

‘I’m okay baby don’t worry. I wasn’t excepting her to do that,’ Scott thought to me while I nodded my head and let him pet me not ready to change back. ‘I wasn’t either even though it seem like it happened in slow motion and I was so scared that I was going to lose you. No more almost getting killed okay,’ I said glaring at him while I knew behind me the pack was taking care of Kate’s body. 

“Don’t worry love I don’t plan on it though you need to show me how you did that, you’re beautiful as a wolf,” he muttered as he stood up slowly and leaded against me. “Thank you guys for coming and helping us, we couldn’t have done it without you two. We would have died if you hadn’t gotten rid of most of the Oni.” Scott said to Braeden and Chris who both nodded their heads in return though I couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for Chris, knowing that he lost what was left of close family and doubting that any of his family that was left would want him after siding with werewolves.

“Chris you are always welcomed to stay. Your apart of this pack,” Scott said looking at the hunter knowing that he heard my thoughts about the older man. “Thank you Scott we’ll be in touch,” he nodded before walking away while Braeden nodded at us before going off the other way where her ride was left at since she had a job to go to. 

“Come on guys lets go home. You all did so great and thank you all, none of you had to do this but you did so I thank you with the bottom of my heart as so does Stiles,” Scott said looking at the pack while they nodded their heads with small smiles. I glanced around noticing how tired everyone was but they were alive and I could live with that, I thought letting Scott lean against me as we made our way back to Derek’s house, figuring that he would need all the help right now and I didn't mind helping Scott after everything that he has done for me.

I couldn’t help but think that this was the end for all the bad things that would happen to us and to Beacon Hills. Though it could have been the high of the victory and making it out of it alive but Beacon Hills had a lighter feeling to it. Although I know it was silly of me to think that this would last forever but I knew that no matter what came our way or what we face we would make it out of it together. We were a pack, a family and after so many years of losing my mom, I finally feel like that she was happy for me, that I could finally let go, to have my own family. Sure I will always miss my mom but I think everyone felt like that they had a family now that would be there as long as we all lived, I thought happily as we curled up on the couch once we got inside. Before I finally fall asleep I couldn’t help but keep thinking. 

We did it. 

We won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys that is the end! Well there will be one more chapter but it'll be the epilogue and years later on. So feel free to stick around for that but if not then here you go this is the ending. Thank you everyone for the love and support, also a huge thank you to Stiles24stilinskiXD for the idea with Stiles shifting into a full wolf. Your idea really helped me with this chapter since I wasn't sure what to do with it or how to go with it but after seeing your suggestion it was like YES. So thank you and everyone else that has commented. Hopefully I will have the epilogue up soon. Until next time guys!


	24. Happily Ever After (The End)

20 Years Later

 

I couldn’t help but think about the past few years as I watched my pack eat and play games around me. After we finally got rid of the Nogitsune and Kate in one go things seem to calm down a lot for us. We all finished up high school and everyone went off to the colleges they wanted but kept in touch along with visiting us. Me and Scott ended up staying behind worried too much about our parents plus I ended up working at the station once my dad retired. Scott ended up taking over for Deaton once he retired and was the new vet of the town. Though Deaton stuck around to help us since we still didn't know everything and well someone had to keep an eye on me when I was learning knew magic

Now to say that things stayed calm that long would been silly to say since we seem to live in a place that draw in trouble like a moth to a bright light. Of course hunters got wind about us and the pack being spread apart so they attacked when we had our guard down the most. Luckily no one died though I feel like I would be haunted in my dreams remembering how they kept stabbing Scott repeatedly in the stomach while I was chained to the wall. Thank god Derek and Isaac were back from their honeymoon or who knows what would have happened to us if they hadn't found us in time. Somehow he lived we don’t know with how much wolf bane he had in him but sadly he would have that scar from that day until the day we died. I brought out of my thoughts as I heard two younger voices yelling.

“Daddy! Daddy is home!” 

I heard my son and daughter yell as I made myself get up to go greet my husband. I couldn’t still believe that me and Scott were married or that we had our own kids. Yes turns out being the alpha’s mate and having magic help getting me pregnant which we didn’t know until I couldn’t stop getting sick then that’s when we found out the good news. “Hey baby,” I grinned kissing Scott as I faintly heard Lizzy and James both saying eeww. “Go on you two. Go play with Uncle Derek I need to talk to your daddy alone okay?” I asked watching the two race off back to the yard as I watched them fondly though I hope they would have smoother lives than we did.

Surprisingly neither of them were alphas but Deaton told us it could change like it did for Scott but we would have to wait and see, which I didn’t mind honestly. I was happy watching them growing up which James birthday was coming up soon though I could think about it more I felt Scott gently kissing my neck. “Baby are you going to come back to me? I know you tend to get lost in your thoughts but I really missed you today and there’s something you wanted to tell me?” Scotts gently voice asked me bring me out of my thoughts while I grinned hugely. 

“Okay so don’t get mad but I wanted to surprise you and everyone knows about this minus the kids since I know they couldn’t keep it to themselves. Baby I’m pregnant again,” I said happily letting the spell that I was using drop so Scott could smell the change and see the slight bump I had now. “What but I thought that we were…” 

“Faintly remember Lydia’s wedding night that was like a few months ago and we got really drunk? You ended up knotting me in the jeep because you couldn’t wait to get us inside and you said that I teased you too much on the dance floor with my moves,” I whispered into his ear, feeling Scott shivering at the words. Though I pulled away before I could get carried away and have Scott trying to tug me upstairs to our room, I still had more that I need to share with my husband.

“And before you can ask why I’m showing so much already it’s because we are having twins. I don’t know the sexes yet because I was waiting for you to be there with me so we could find out together.” I said grinning hugely while Scott looked surprise before hugging me tightly. “God I love you. Come on lets go tell the kids the good news that were adding onto the family like they wanted.” Scott said grinning tugging me outside were everyone was messing around while my dad stood at the grill getting the food ready to feed the pack. Meanwhile Melissa was trying to set up the table while yelling at Derek to not let the kids to get to dirty since the food would be ready soon and she did not want to clean them off, which caused Scott to chuckle softly 

Derek was chasing the kids around while Lydia talked away to her Nick her husband which we found out later on that he used to be a hunter but gave up the life style, saying that he didn't agree with how a lot of hunters treated the supernatural. I kept looking around noticing that Danny was scolding Jackson fondly for trying to sneak cookies before the dinner was ready which no one was shocked when they came back with Danny now being werewolf but that’s another story for another time. I mused as I walked over to the kids and feeling like that no matter what would happen from now on I was ready. I had Scott by my side along with my dad and the rest of my pack, knowing that the next few years wouldn’t be easy as the kids would be starting high school soon but I couldn’t wait, already hearing my kids screaming that they were going to be older brother, sisters as Scott told them the good news. I finally got my happy ever after and I couldn’t ask for more since I got what I wanted then some, life was great.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support! I can not believe that the story is finally done but here you go. I hope you like the little short ending. Also let me know if you want me to write Jacksons and Danny's story or if you want me to write something else let me know. I really want to write more Teen wolf stories and already thinking about working on a creature/not human Stiles so let me know what you think. Thank you again guys, really you show this story so much love it is mind blowing so thank you. Until next time guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fan fiction. Its going to be mainly AU and also I haven't been keeping up with the episodes well so please forgive me if I miss something or what not. I'll try to update when I can. Anyways comments and kudos are always welcomed! Thank you :)
> 
> P.S. let me know if I'm messing any important tags. Thank you.
> 
> (p.s.s. Since so many people asked me nicely to put Theo/Stiles as a tag I did so(which my bad for not thinking it was important to tag them together) but they aren't a main ship. It is mainly Theo being a creep to Stiles since I don't like Theo that much in the show. Sorry Theo lovers but this is a Scott/Stiles story, through and through.)


End file.
